Price of the Cure
by Natchez
Summary: What if a cure really were available? Would Mick take it, even if it could kill him? Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1 It's Genetic

Disclaimer: I neither own nor operate "Moonlight." However, I do thank the series writers for creating such a nice playground.

_Author's note: This takes place after the last televised episode. What if a cure might be available? These are just my thoughts on the subject._

_This is my first foray into "Moonlight" fanfic. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 1-- It's Genetic**

"I dated him for about three weeks," Suzanne said. "I told him he didn't want to bite me, but he didn't listen."

Beth and Mick were at a loss for words. Beth's friend Suzanne had just correctly identified Mick as a vampire. When he asked how she knew, she admitted she had dated a vampire: one Josef Kostan.

"So what happened?" Beth was the first to regain her voice.

Suzanne chuckled. "Well, he did it anyway. He went for my wrist. Made him gag. I laughed my butt off."

Mick gave Beth a confused look. "Laughed? At _Josef_?"

Suzanne nodded. "Yep. See, I'm diabetic. I told him I was, but since I'm well controlled, he wasn't picking up on extra sweet blood. He thought I was just being coy and playing hard to get, so he thought he'd bowl me over with his charm and biting technique." She laughed again. "I maintain my control through diet, exercise and medication. Not insulin, just oral meds, but that was enough. I told him I hoped all the Metformin in his system from my blood would give him the trots for a week for not believing me."

Beth laughed, too. "Then what?"

"He had already swallowed it and really started in on me about lying to him. I calmly pointed out that I'd told him from the get-go that I was diabetic and on oral meds, but that he didn't believe me. He said he just thought I was telling him that because I didn't want to be his freshie and he would rather I told him that outright, rather than lying to him about being diabetic. I replied that no, I'd never wanted to be his freshie, but that I'd told him the truth from the start. He wasn't happy. Not at all."

Mick started snickering. "I'll just bet he wasn't happy. I bit a girl who was taking that stuff before. She told me beforehand, but I thought I was a big, bad vamp and could handle it. Oh, God. It was horrible. Just horrible. The worst. I can't even begin to tell you how awful it was. Who needs a cross to repel a vamp? Just hold up a bottle of Metformin with your name on it."

The girls dissolved into giggles. "That bad, huh?" Beth said, and Mick nodded, twisting his face into an expression of complete revulsion.

"You should have seen the look on Josef's face. Looked like he'd swallowed rotten eggs," Suzanne said. "Served him right. I gave him fair warning."

"So what's your relationship like now?" Beth asked.

Suzanne smiled. "Good, actually. He got over being mad and realized I had been completely honest with him from the beginning. He just didn't want to admit it. I think there was some of that 'big, bad vamp who could handle it' in there too, and his ego was lightly bruised. So, he actually apologized to me and now calls me occasionally to take me to dinner and talk. He says it's nice to be with someone who doesn't care about his money." She shrugged. "Go figure."

Mick laughed again. "Go figure, indeed. But Josef is consistently one thing, and that's unpredictable. So I guess I shouldn't be completely surprised."

"How long have you been turned, anyway, Mick?" Suzanne asked.

Mick sighed. "It's a long story," he said.

"I've got plenty of time, and I'm interested," Suzanne answered. Mick and Beth had come to her apartment so Suzanne, a cosmetologist, could cut and style Beth's hair. The hair styling was done, and the three were sharing a nice evening.

Mick began the story of his relationship with Coraline, how it went very, very bad, how she had the salve that masked vampire traits, how he had been human for a few days, how Lance had taken her.

"Wow," Suzanne said when he finished. "You could write a fabulous book about that. Only you'd have to claim it was fiction because no one would believe you."

"Tell me about it," Beth answered with a half-smile.

Suzanne sat a moment, pondering. "Did you say Coraline told you she had more salve somewhere?"

"That's what she said," Mick answered. "I've looked everywhere I can think of for it, but no luck."

"Have you ever heard of Dr. Kara Mindini?" Suzanne asked Mick.

"Can't say that I have. Who is she?"

"She's a doctor and researcher at UAB. University of Alabama at Birmingham. You know, that's where I'm from. Anyway, one of my closest friends at home is a girl named Kay Belanger. Her husband, Dar Belanger, and I kid you not about this, was a vampire. He was turned in the 1870s in Asia. Anyway, Dr. Mindini has been doing all this research on blood diseases — including vampirism."

Mick's eyes widened. "Did you say her husband _was_ a vampire? _Was_? As in, he's human now?"

"I said it. And I know it's true. He showed me pictures made of himself during that time. But actually, you've heard of him, I'll bet. Remember that 70s band, Night Stalker? He was the lead singer. The other guys were human. But he was a vamp."

Beth's mouth fell open. "Oh my God! My cousin loved that band! She's about 10 years older than I am. What was that lead singer's name? Something really corny, like Jimmy Darkness or something like that. They were kind of like Alice Cooper. And their singer was a vamp?"

Suzanne nodded. "Yep. No joke. So he heard about the research Dr. Minidini was doing at UAB. She'd already tried some therapy with other vamps, with not much success. But they were willing volunteers. However, about two years ago, this woman — and bet me it was Coraline — came to her with this salve. Said she knew Dr. M. had been doing vamp research and wanted to help the cause."

Mick's eyes were wide. He looked stunned. "So what did Dr. Mindini do?"

"She took the salve and researched it. She is, among other things, a geneticist, and turns out, this salve stuff carries an enzyme that counteracts the vamp enzyme in the blood so the vamp traits are not expressed."

"Being a vamp is _genetic_?" This was news to both Mick and Beth. They assumed something supernatural was always in play.

"Wild, huh?" Suzanne replied. "What Dr. Mindini found was that, when a human is dying, certain chemical reactions take place in the blood. Within a narrow window, if that person drinks a vamp's blood, an enzyme in the vamp's body causes a chemical change in the human's blood, essentially re-coding the DNA and causing the vamp traits to express themselves."

"A narrow window, huh?" Mick said, thinking. "So that's why it's so dangerous to turn someone." He and Beth looked at each other. "Sarah," they said in unison.

"Right. Exactly. Josef was probably just a few seconds too late. But he knows about Dr. Mindini and suffice it to say, supports her research financially."

"Wow," was all Mick could say for a few minutes. "Wow. So," he asked, "how does the changed DNA account for all the things vamps can do? Isn't there something supernatural going on?"

Suzanne smiled. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But no. The way Kay said Dr. Mindini explained it to them is that the V-enzyme, which is what she calls it, alters the human instinct, if you will. A human is normally programmed to propagate the species, even at its own expense. The V-enzyme makes self-preservation the priority. So, a vamp becomes the perfect predator."

Mick sighed. "Well, that's the truth, for sure."

"But you can't help it. You've been changed. The V-enzyme changes everything — bones, musculature, everything. Why can a cat leap on top of something three times its own height? That's what it was _designed_ to do. So are vamps. Their changed musculature allows them to do crazy things like leap tall buildings and climb walls. But they can't do anything outside the order of nature. They can't fly or levitate or anything like that. Acute sight, smell, hearing. All signs of a predator. Faster than other humans. It's all part of being a predator."

"Yeah, but vampire speed is pretty fast," Mick said.

"Can you outrun a cheetah?" Suzanne asked.

"Never tried, but probably not," he answered with a grin.

"So how does a simple wild cat run at speeds of 70 miles per hour — the fastest land animal? It's design."

Mick rubbed the back of his head, as he was apt to do when thinking. "Honestly, I never thought of it that way. So how did your friend's husband get turned back into a human?"

"It wasn't easy, according to Kay. Dr. Mindini first gave him the salve to mask the vamp traits. Then she got a pint of blood from him. After that, as I understand it, she prepared some kind of infusion using his original DNA and genetic material from the salve, that eradicated the v-enzyme while not altering the original coding. It took probably, six months. Most of that time, she kept Dar human with the salve and kept getting blood from him. Then, they put him in ICU under heavy sedation, bled him down, put the infusion into one pint of his human blood and administered it. Then, she ran in the rest of his human blood and he's been human for over a year."

"So the salve plus his own blood caused the vamp enzyme to what, retreat?" Mick asked. Could this be the cure he was looking for?

"More like turned it off. Overcame it. Made it go away. It couldn't replicate in Dar's human blood without the death process chemical changes taking place. He's had complete DNA profiling every three months without a trace of the V-enzyme. The process was pretty scary, though, according to Kay and Dar. While he was under and the infusion was changing his DNA, he had horrible hallucinations about some of the things he had done. They nearly lost him two or three times because his heart was under such strain."

Mick chewed his lower lip. "Is Dr. Mindini looking for any more volunteers?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Magic City

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

_A/N: Sort of a filler chapter. A little background, some character development, etc. Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

The flight to Birmingham from L.A. would have been nearly unbearable on a commercial airliner. However, Josef had kindly provided his corporate jet so Mick and Beth could make the trip in comfort and privacy. The sun was setting as the Bombardier aircraft touched down in the Magic City. An escort, also from Josef's company, awaited the travelers. Suzanne came along too. She wanted to come home, and she would introduce Mick to Dar and Kay. Mick had roused from the jet's portable freezer about half an hour before and he was ready to be up and about.

As the jet door opened, the three were assaulted by the humidity and heat. Mick and Beth recoiled, but Suzanne took a deep, contented breath. "Humidity. Ain't it great? My hair will be so much better in two days. So will my skin. It's just gonna suck up all this good moisture!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Beth exclaimed. "It's so sticky! How can you guys stand it?"

Suzanne laughed. "Air conditioning, sweetie!"

Mick shook his head. "It's nothing like what we had in the Philippines! Now _that_ is humidity for you. Although, I have to say, I do prefer the drier air in L.A. Smog and all."

Suzanne chuckled. "You'll get used to it. It's just July in Alabama."

A man met them at the bottom of the jet's stairway. "Mr. St. John? Miss Turner? Miss Dunnaway? I'm Edward Duncan, with Kostan Industries. I'll drive you to your hotel and see that your vehicles are delivered."

"Vehicles?" said Mick.

"Just company cars, courtesy of Mr. Kostan."

"Thank you very much, Edward," Mick replied, and said to the girls, "Well, Josef never does anything halfway, I guess," he laughed.

"Never," Suzanne concurred.

Their rooms were at the Tutwiler Hotel, a gracious building downtown. It was built in the 1930s and had been remodeled, but the basic "feel" of the hotel remained the same. Movie stars and politicians had stayed at the Tutwiler and it retained much of its Art Deco décor and atmosphere. There was a definite air of old-fashioned Hollywood glamor here. Mick felt at home immediately. This was how the hotels looked in New York and Paris when he was a dogface in World War II. He felt as though he were stepping back in time – a better, happier time.

Suzanne looked around appreciatively. "The old girl has held up well over the years. I'll be glad to stay here a couple of days. Keep me out of Mom's and Dad's hair for a little longer."

"It's gorgeous," Beth said. "Like something out of an old movie."

"It really is. We had our senior night banquet here and prom in the ballroom. It was wonderful. We all felt like we were walking the red carpet that night. Mick, we'll have to make a stop at the Alabama Theater while we're here. It's an original movie palace in all its glory. You'll love it."

He smiled. "I know I will. I love _this_ place."

The trio checked in and appreciated their 20th-floor rooms that gave them a spectacular view of the city skyline. Suzanne was eating chocolate-dipped strawberries, again courtesy of Josef, when someone knocked on the door. It was Beth.

"Come on in, hon," Suzanne said. "You have to say, Josef does it up right, doesn't he? It's a little overwhelming."

Beth nodded. "It is." She sat down in one of the striped silk-covered armchairs. It was incredibly comfortable.

"So what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Beth began. "Oh, everything. Same thing it's been ever since Mick found out about Dr. Mindini."

"You're scared the cure might kill him. It's a risk, sure, but so is everything in life. You can get killed crossing the street. Especially in LA." Suzanne smiled. "And Mick is certainly old enough to understand that risk. He was a medic in World War II, for crying out loud! Risk is not something unfamiliar to him."

"I know. I know. But then, what if Dr. Mindini doesn't think he's a suitable candidate? He would be crushed. He really, really wants to be human again. That little taste just made him hate being a vampire even more than he already did. Know what he told me before we left?"

"What?"

"That he was 85 and if he had a chance to be 32 again, and live a natural lifespan, then he would have lived two lives, and that was enough for him. He doesn't want immortality."

"I've said it before: Mick's a rarity. But so is Dar. They remind me a lot of each other, in fact. They both abhor taking lives and they want to help others. That's one reason Dar was so gung-ho about the cure, and why Kay didn't try to talk him out of it."

"When will we meet them?" Beth asked.

"Tomorrow. They're coming here for lunch. We'll eat here in our rooms. No restaurant is private enough to talk about what Mick and Dar will be discussing."

"Dar's an unusual name," Beth said.

Suzanne nodded. "It's a family name. Short for Darinell. He hates it." She laughed.

"I can understand why. But he was born in what, the 1840s or so? There were all sorts of strange names in circulation then. How did he become a vampire, anyway?"

Suzanne raised her eyebrows. "_That's_ a story, that is, and you need to hear Dar tell it. I'm sure he'll want to tell you and Mick, in fact. It's something else."

Beth's newshound instincts stirred. "I look forward to it. How did you and Kay meet?"

"I worked at the little salon around the corner from the Birmingham newspaper office. That's where she works, by the way, so you two will have a lot in common, yourselves."

"She's a journalist?"

"Mm-hmm. Features writer. Not interested much in hard news. She doesn't like covering murders and rapes. She'd rather write human interest stories."

Beth laughed. "I feel like a ghoul now," she said. "Hard news is my favorite part of journalism." She sobered, suddenly. "It's been a long road here, Suzanne."

"I know, and I hope it's been worth it." She thought about the night she told Mick about the UAB program. He had insisted on reaching Dr. Mindini the next day, to be considered as a candidate for the procedure. He had filled out reams of paperwork, including several psychiatric analyses, which he supposed were necessary. When he got the phone call from Dr. Mindini, to interview him and invite him to Birmingham, he had been happier than he'd been, well, since he was human the last time.

Beth hadn't had the heart to tell Mick to forget about undergoing such a dangerous procedure, especially when she saw how thrilled he was about the prospect of being human for good. Even if the idea appealed to her too, she would rather have a vamp Mick than no Mick at all. He was just too precious to her. But it was that very feeling that gave her the strength to tell him to do what he needed to do, and she would support him, whatever he decided. From that point, she knew a trip to Birmingham was on the horizon.

Suzanne, for her part, was just hoping and praying that Mick would live through the procedure and that his relationship with Beth would survive whatever was in store for them.

"Come on. Let's order a pizza. There's a place downtown that makes wonderful ones. The owner is from Chicago and he makes them from his Mama's recipe. Go get Mick and let's play Texas Hold 'Em or something."


	3. Chapter 3: Dar

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: As always, reviews are most welcome!

Chapter 3: Dar

Beth had to admit she was a little nervous about meeting Dar and Kay Belanger. She didn't know why, other than that Dar Belanger represented everything Mick wanted to be. She was afraid that, after meeting Dar, Mick might be so set on having the procedure, he might not listen to reason or talk of the risks involved.

The three were waiting in Beth and Mick's suite, when the expected knock came. Suzanne went to the door to greet her friends. "Hey guys! It's great to see you. We've really been looking forward to this," she said.

"We're glad we could make it," said Kay.

As Suzanne stepped aside to make introductions, Beth got her first good look at the couple. Kay was about her age, she thought. She was attractive, brunette, with brown eyes. Not a knockout – she was a little too curvy for that – but still pretty. It was obvious her husband thought her the most beautiful woman in the world, though.

Then, there was Dar. Beth put his age as mid-30s. Well, human years, that is. He was about Kay's height. His hair was inky black and his eyes were a slightly warmer dark brown. But they were kind eyes. Beth liked him immediately, as she did Kay.

Suzanne was introducing them. "These are my friends, Dar and Kay Belanger. Dar and Kay, Beth Turner and Mick St. John." They shook hands all around and sat down.

"Well," Dar began with a grin, "Do you want to eat first or just start talking?"

"I thought we'd order room service when we got hungry," Beth answered. "If that's all right. We do have some snacks and drinks, though, if you'd like something." Both took a soda and Mick looked at Dar.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

Dar grinned. "Wonderful. I won't lie to you. I don't miss a thing about it. That shadow is gone from my soul and I don't want it back." Dar's voice was resonant, with a slight Southern accent coloring it.

"But you know you'll die, now," Mick said.

Dar nodded. "Yep. Looking forward to not being immortal. At least here on earth. I look forward to going through those pearly gates and seeing my parents and all the people I loved in Heaven."

"You're a religious person then?" asked Beth.

Dar chuckled. "I think Kay asked me basically the same question when I told her what I was. Being a vampire doesn't mean you no longer have a soul. I had the same religious beliefs I always did. My parents were missionaries, after all. But the vampire lifestyle isn't exactly conducive to living a morally upright life. Still, I did the best I could."

"_Missionaries?"_ Mick said in disbelief. "As in, the soul-saving, Gospel-preaching kind?"

Kay and Dar both laughed at that. "You got it, brother," Dar replied, his dark eyes twinkling.

"So how were you turned? Suzanne said it was quite a story," Beth asked, voicing the main question that had been in her thoughts – and in Mick's.

"It is," Kay replied.

Dar smiled at her. "Well, it's one of the more interesting ways for it to happen. But feel free to ask me questions anytime. I know it will sound a little odd."

"Oh, Beth will ask plenty of questions. She _is_ a reporter, you know," Mick teased.

"I'm married to one. I'm ready," Dar replied. "So I'll begin at the beginning. I was born in Detroit, Michigan in 1870."

"I thought that's when you were turned," said Beth.

Dar shook his head. "Nope. Born that year. I was working in Asia with my parents in 1903. They were missionaries. And, because the local religious figures felt my parents were interfering with said leaders being paid their 'due' to keep people's souls out of torment, these people decided to do something that would be sure to make my parents leave. After a lot of consideration, they consulted a local vampire group, which acted a lot like a Mafia organization there, and for the right price, they kidnapped me, drained me and changed me."

"So did your parents leave Asia?" Beth asked, prompting a grin from Mick.

Dar chuckled. "No, actually, they didn't. Not permanently. And after they returned, they redoubled their efforts. There's an active church in that little village now."

"Did they ever know about you, or did they just think you had been murdered?"

"They just thought I was dead. And they brought me back home to be buried. Best thing that could have happened. I had a way back to the States in my own coffin, and I knew enough to stay hidden during the journey. Although, I had to get out a couple of times to eat. The one thing the vamps did who sired me was teach me how to feed."

"So how did you do it?" That was Mick.

"I didn't want to kill anyone. I just found some people alone, bit them, fed briefly and disappeared."

"How have you lived with yourself all these years?"

Dar pondered a moment. Beth did ask the pertinent questions. Then he said, "At first, I thought about just lying in the sun and killing myself. But I didn't know if that would be considered a sin I could never ask forgiveness for. So, I vowed I would not take a human life unless forced to in self-defense. I would survive as well as I could by attacking and biting, then disappearing. Sometimes, I would hunt five or six times in a night, just to live. I lived a subsistence existence, but I could look myself in the mirror." He smiled.

"So you drank bottled blood too," Mick said.

Dar nodded. "Yeah. I made friends with people at the blood banks and they would slip me expired blood. It tasted kind of nasty, but it kept me existing."

"I know the feeling," Mick replied with a rueful chuckle. "Why did you make the decision to work with Dr. Mindini?"

"I wanted humanity again. I didn't want to live as I had been living. I just wasn't interested in all of the supposed benefits that go along with being a vampire. I couldn't love who I wanted to love, do what I wanted to do, follow the dreams I wanted to follow. I didn't want to have to make the psychological adjustments old vamps have to make. This state was one not of my choosing and I didn't want to sacrifice everything about me that made me a decent person, to what I had become. It was not an acceptable exchange."

Mick nodded slowly. "Exactly. You just said out loud everything I've been feeling. All of it."

"That's why Dr. Kara is so adamant about this research. She wants to give people like us a chance to change."

Beth thought about this. "How much opposition does she have from vamps who don't want to change?"

"A lot." That was Mick. "Looked it up on the vamps' forums. She's got a lot of enemies."

"Doesn't surprise me," Dar answered. "But it isn't stopping her. She's just as determined as she ever was. And it's not like this will ever come to the attention of the FDA, so as long as the Feds stay out of it, this is strictly an individual decision. And the rule of secrecy remains in effect, if for no other reason than recovered humans don't want to draw attention to themselves, either. Dr. Kara's research is to help people who don't want to be vamps any longer, not to force all vamps to become human again."

"Well, I'm honestly tired of dealing with this every day, for the rest of a very long life," Mick said. "I want to live like a real person. I want to go out for pizza and Chinese, go to church if I feel like it, go to the grocery store, hell – just _live_. I'm sick of sleeping in a freezer and looking over my shoulder for pissed-off vamps every time I go outside. I just want to live – and die – like a human."

"If Dr. Kara approves you for the procedure, that desire may be what carries you through it. It's what kept me fighting. I had to remind myself what I was living for," Dar replied.

Kay looked over at Beth. Her face was white, drawn, afraid. Kay knew exactly how she felt. "Beth, are you all right?" she asked. "You look a little sick."

"I'm fine. This is all just – overwhelming. I can't get my brain around it."

Kay nodded sympathetically. "I understand. It's a lot to take in. But Dr. Kara will want to see both of you, so maybe you'll feel better about things once you talk to her. In the meantime, let's leave the guys here to talk. Why don't you, Suzanne and I do a little shopping? I think a little retail therapy is called for here." She smiled warmly at Beth, who understood what Kay was trying to do.

"Sure. That sounds great. Let me just grab my purse and we'll go. Do you mind?" she turned to Mick.

"Not at all. You ladies go on. Dar and I have a lot to discuss."

"See ya, hon," Kay said, dropping a kiss on the top of her husband's head. "I promise we'll still have money in the bank when I get back."

"Even if it's only a nickel?" Dar teased.

"A nickel is still money in the bank." Kay said with a wink, and ruffled Dar's hair as they left.

Mick excused himself and came back with a bottle of blood. He popped it open. "Do you mind?" he asked Dar.

"Not a bit."

"Good. Now then. Let's get down to brass tacks here. How bad was the procedure?"

"Terrifying."

"That bad?"

Dar nodded. "Yeah. That bad. Every evil thing I've done came back to me while I was under. Kay hardly left my room the whole time. But as bad as it was, those three days were nothing compared to the previous 106 years of misery."

"You were unhappy the whole time? There weren't any good times?"

"Oh, there were. But not enough to compensate for being what I was. And from what Suzanne tells Kay, you didn't have a choice, either."

Mick shook his head. "No, I didn't. It was the ultimate betrayal. And if I'd been thinking with the correct part of my body, I'd have noticed something was just not right about Coraline. But the brain in my head wasn't controlling me."

"It was the one in your pants," Dar said with a chuckle.

"Right." Mick even looked a little shamefaced. "And I've been paying for it ever since."

"So how in the world did you get mixed up with Josef Kostan?" Dar asked. "I haven't seen that character since he was stirring it up in Chicago in the 20s. Even Al Capone didn't screw around with Kostan."

Mick's eyes lit with interest. "Now I've never heard Josef refer to being in Chicago and mixing it up with the mob." He thought a minute. "But I'm not surprised."

Dar laughed. "He was a real kingpin, let me tell you. But as always, smart enough to keep his name out of the papers. All it took was for him to leave a couple of Scarface's favorite soldiers in his room with their throats torn out to guarantee that Big Al wouldn't mess with him. Bugs Moran knew better to start with. He always had a decent working relationship with Kostan."

Mick listened in fascination. "How in the world do you know all this about Josef?"

"I was a waiter at the best tables in Moran's favorite speakeasy. Waiters hear all kinds of things. And of course, having vamp ears didn't hurt." Dar laughed. "And in those days, you kept your ears open. Saved your hide."

"I guess so. Look, what's the bottom line here? Is this procedure worth the risk?"

Dar's eyes softened. "Brother, it was worth the risk for me. Only you can decide if you want to take it. I traded everything about being a vampire cheerfully for being human, for loving Kay, for everything. But you're the only one who can decide if that exchange is worth it for you."

"I've got a lot to think about."

Dar nodded. "Yeah," was all he said.

By the time the girls got back to the hotel, Mick and Dar were talking as though they'd known each other for years. Beth felt the same way about Kay. It seemed that whether they worked for a newspaper or an online news service, the journalism business was the same.

"If Dr. Kara gives Mick the salve tonight, and she probably will, to see how he reacts to it, he will be ready for real food by tomorrow. We're going to Johnny Ray's and eating real barbecue!" said Kay.

"I've been dreaming about their chocolate pie for days," Suzanne said, dreamily.

"Barbecue? Chocolate pie? I'll gain 15 pounds while we're here!" Beth exclaimed.

"Nah, we'll keep it walked off. And, if all goes well, you all are going with Dar and me to Nashville this weekend! Dar still has tons of friends there and you'll love it. L.A. is a great town, but there's nowhere quite like Nashville."

Beth grinned at the prospect of being just a tourist with her human boyfriend. "That sounds fabulous. I've never been to Nashville."

"I'm always tempted to move there every time I go back," said Suzanne. "And by the way, does Dar still have any hot, single musician friends?"

Kay laughed. "I've got one in mind just for you. His name is Josh Erwin and I guarantee you'll love him."

"Let's go right now," Suzanne joked.

"No, Mick has his appointment with Dr. Kara tonight. I'll give you our number before we leave. No matter what time you get back, call us and let us know how it went." They arrived at Beth's and Mick's suite.

"I will. I promise," Beth said. "It's so good to have someone who knows what this is like – who knows what's at stake."

Kay hugged Beth. "I'm glad I could be here for you."

As they entered the hotel room, Dar sat by himself, reading.

"Where's Mick?" Beth said.

"Catching some freezer time. I could tell he was fading and told him to go on, that I'd be fine until you ladies got back." He turned to his wife. "Any money left in the bank?" he grinned.

"A dollar or two," she replied. "I restrained myself. But we need to go. Beth will want to rest before their appointment."

"Right. So good to see you again, Suzanne," Dar said as he stood. "And lovely to meet you and Mick, Beth. We'll be keeping you two in our thoughts and prayers."

"I appreciate it. It was good to meet you, too."

"Don't forget to call us, Beth," said Kay.

"I won't. Soon as we get back."

The couple left, and Suzanne said, "You need some time to yourself. Let me know when you get back, too." She hugged her friend and went to her room.

Beth stood in the plush suite, sat on the sofa and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor, Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: The first meeting with Dr. Kara Mindini. Reviews are always encouraged, welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 4: Doctor, Doctor

Beth was one large bundle of raw nerves. She felt she would scream if anyone so much as tapped her shoulder. Mick could sense her agitation and wisely refrained from trying to comfort her. Not that he wasn't nervous, himself. He just wasn't as naturally fidgety as Beth.

Dr. Kara Mindini's office was designed for comfort. The sofas were plush, the lighting soft, warm and soothing. Pleasant music played over the speakers. Even the treatment rooms were the ultimate in comfort. Clearly Dr. Mindini realized her patients were apt to be extremely nervous, and the surroundings attempted to counteract that insofar as possible.

Beth and Mick were in a treatment room, now. It looked like a hotel room. The nurse had provided a folder with information about the procedure for Mick and Beth to read as they waited. It outlined much of what Suzanne, Dar and Kay had told them. It all sounded so sensible, when laid out in black and white – it even included schematic diagrams of the V-enzyme and how it interacted with human DNA. It was really fascinating stuff and both were reading intently when a soft knock sounded and Dr. Kara Mindini entered the room.

Mick didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn't really this. Dr. Mindini, a native of Delhi, was tiny. She hardly stood five feet tall. He couldn't begin to figure her age – she could have been anywhere between 40 and 65. It was impossible to tell. Her thick, dark hair was looped into a braid at the back of her neck and her white lab coat covered a lime green Coconut Willie's T-shirt and blue jeans. A stethoscope with hot pink tubing hung around her neck and she wore fuchsia Crocs. Her dark eyes radiated humor and warmth.

"Good evening, Mick," she said, taking his extended hand. "You must be Beth. You traveled a long way to be with this man. I like that. Call me Kara. 'Dr. Mindini' is entirely too formal. Or Dr. Kara, if you feel you have to add the title. Let's get started. Do you have your paperwork with you, Mick?"

"I do," he said, handing it to her.

"What's Coconut Willie's?" Beth blurted. Now, where had _that_ come from? Must be the nerves.

Kara looked at her top and grinned. "It's a tourist trap seafood place in Gulf Shores. The seafood is so-so, but I loved the shirt." Her accent was an amusing mix of her British-school education, Delhi and Birmingham. "Now then, Mick. I know we spoke on the phone, but I want you to tell me in your own words: why do you want this?"

"I hate being a vampire. I wasn't raised to kill people for food. I don't want to do it. I'm sick of sleeping in a freezer and drinking bottled blood. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Near immortality is not a temptation for you?"

"Not anymore. How much can you do in any number of lifetimes?"

"What do you mean by 'near immortality'?" Beth asked.

Kara smiled at her. "Even vampires begin to deteriorate — eventually. Most of them do not live long enough for that to happen, though. They expire by other means. However, if you sampled Mick's cellular DNA alongside that of a very old vampire, you would see differences. You would see a definite breakdown in the genetic code. It generally tells last in physical appearance. The mental signs are easier to detect. After, say 600 to 700 years, the vampire often becomes paranoid, excessively irritable, in fact, shows many of the signs of dementia. But as I said, they usually meet their ends in other ways, so very few have survived that long."

"Well," Mick said, "That would certainly explain Coraline's family. The older members must be getting to the 650 mark, at least."

"Yes. I read your profile and I'm convinced the woman you married is the same individual who gave me the salve. I would have put her somewhere around 500 years or so, judging by her demeanor. I've become rather proficient at determining vampire age, even though I don't have an augmented sense of smell." Kara grinned at them.

"So how did you get into the area of vamp research?" Beth asked.

"I've always been interested in diseases of the blood," Kara explained. "The researchers here at UAB have been very active in research in these areas. About five years ago, a man came to me, asking for help with a highly unusual disease. He described his symptoms to me, and of course, I thought he was a case for a psychiatrist, not a research hematologist." She chuckled. "But I agreed to do a genetic profile on him and found what I call the V-enzyme. Of course, I had no idea what I was seeing, until this man brought in two others he said had the same disease. They also had this enzyme in their blood. And with that, I was hooked. I do research on other disorders, mainly the leukemias, but this is certainly a prime passion. It's completely privately funded. UAB knows I'm doing research on a rare disease, and I've written papers on some interesting findings from the V-enzyme studies that have produced independent discoveries. Since it is privately funded, I only have to account to my contributors for where the money goes – not UAB or the state."

"How long did it take you to come up with the procedure that cured Dar Belanger?"

"A while, although once I had the salve and knew its properties, the basic framework was obvious. My goal now is to create an effective salve in the lab. If you agree, I want to test the lab-created salve on you. Others who have used it have had complete success with it. Since you want the whole procedure done, I need to know if the lab-created salve will be effective."

"Why, you're using Mick as your guinea pig!" Beth was outraged.

"In a way, yes. But this is a clinical trial, and Mick will only participate when he is fully informed. Every clinical trial uses humans as guinea pigs, in essence. The difference is that humans sign an informed consent form."

"I'll sign whatever," Mick firmly said. "One thing that really puzzled me: how does the salve work so quickly?"

"How does the V-enzyme work so quickly? It's a matter of hours for either one. How does the deadly form of meningitis destroy a healthy young adult in less than 48 hours? It's all in replication speed. I don't know everything about the V-enzyme. I wish I did. Imagine being able to use it for gene therapy to help someone with chronic liver disease. The organism itself is utterly fascinating."

"Mirrors. And film. Why don't vamps photograph on film? Why don't they reflect in mirrors?" Beth asked.

"One word: silver," Kara answered.

"Silver?" Beth parroted.

"Silver. Film is coated in a silver-based emulsion. Mirrors are silver-coated glass. Here," she said, producing a mirror and handing it to Mick. "Check yourself out."

Mick held up the mirror, expecting to see nothing. He started as the image of his face was reflected back to him. "What the hell…?" he exclaimed.

Kara gave a surprisingly girlish giggle. "Platinum, my friend. This mirror is coated with platinum. Silver, as you know, is lethal to vampires. Silver reacts badly with the chemical make-up of the V-enzyme. They don't like each other. Silver doesn't reflect on a vampire because it doesn't recognize the V-enzyme, for want of a better term. If film were coated in platinum, you'd show up on it. In the movies, you see the background behind the vamp." She giggled again. "In reality, the film just doesn't process. Nothing shows up on it, as though it were overexposed. Same with a mirror."

"So when can I be treated with the lab salve?" Mick asked.

"Tonight, if you like. I will give you a pre-measured dose you can take to your hotel. All you'll need to do is press the syringe against the skin and press the button. Just like getting a shot." She looked closely at Mick's arms and pointed to the underside of his forearm. "Right about there would be a good location. Call me as soon as you can report on the results. If the vampire traits are completely masked, I'll want you in here tomorrow for a blood draw. I'll need the reverted DNA to begin on the infusion for you – to see if it's even possible." Kara unlocked a cabinet and withdrew a pre-filled syringe. "Here's the salve and an information sheet on how to administer it. If you have any, and I mean _any_ complications after you use it, call me immediately. Don't wait to see if it passes. Call _right then_!" She handed Beth a business card.

"We'll call, sure, but what did you mean about this 'even being possible?'" Beth asked.

"Excellent question. There are innumerable DNA permutations. There is no way to predict if one DNA profile will react in the same way as another. I'll have to combine his DNA with the salve and infuse it with the V-enzyme to gauge the reaction. This is science fiction medicine and we have to be very careful."

Beth nodded. "I understand."

Mick held out his hand to Kara. "Doctor, thank you. I hope I see you tomorrow as a regular human."

"I hope so, too, Mick. I'm counting on it, in fact," she replied. Turning to Beth, she put both hands on her shoulders and said, "It's going to be fine. But call me even if you just need to talk. This procedure is always harder, mentally, on the loved ones. Any medical treatment is. Take care and remember to call when you see the results."

"We will, Doctor Kara," Mick replied. "Good night."

"Good night."

Mick and Beth drove home in near silence, both digesting what they had learned. When they got back to the hotel, Mick took the syringe from the packet. The solution gleamed ruby-red, iridescent in the light.

"It looks like blood, doesn't it?" Beth said.

"Yeah," Mick replied. He wiped his arm with the alcohol swab and popped the cap off the syringe. It had an odd opening in the end where the needle normally would be. He put the business end against his skin, said, "Here goes nothing" and pressed the button.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Native

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Hope everyone is liking the story so far. Reviews are most welcome!!

Chapter 5: Going Native

* * *

Mick watched the garnet-colored essence drain into his skin. "Oh God, it burns. I'd forgotten how it burns," he said.

"Here," Beth said. "Lie down. How long did it take the last time?"

"I don't remember. I was out for most of it. Seems like I did it at night and woke up about sunrise." His face twisted in pain. "I'll be all right. If it goes like last time, I should pass out soon. I hope so, anyway."

"I hate to see you in pain," Beth said. "Should I call Dr. Kara?"

"No. This is not a complication. This is – n-normal," Mick gasped out as a convulsion seized him. "I promise."

"Mick, I'm calling Dr. Kara."

"No!" That was all he had time to say – before he passed out.

"Normal, he says. Normal! How could this be _normal_?" Beth fumed. "But who am I kidding? _Nothing_ about this relationship has ever been normal." She sat back. "Well, I guess now, we wait."

Someone knocked at the door. "It's me," said Suzanne.

Beth let her inside the room. "I thought I could do this by myself, but I'm glad to see you," she said.

Suzanne nodded. "I thought you might be. At least one of us can keep an eye on sleeping beauty over there and one can catch some Z's. I brought a book and that chaise lounge will suit me just fine. Go to bed."

"O.K. I know I need to. Here's Dr. Kara's card with all her numbers. She said to call her if _anything_ happens. _Anything_."

"Gotcha. Get some shut-eye."

Beth nodded. "Thanks."

Suzanne only smiled in return and settled down on the chaise with her book.

Beth thought she would never sleep, but was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Suzanne watched as Mick slept. She could swear she could see the salve working in his body. He lost that marble look before her eyes and started looking – pinker – somehow. His face lost its hardness and looked more like he must have when he married. Satisfied that things were going as planned, she went back to her book.

About 4 a.m., Suzanne woke up with a start. She turned to see Mick sitting up on the sofa, a beatific grin on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine," Suzanne said softly. "Looks like it was a success."

He nodded. "Yeah. Help me to the balcony, will you? I'm still a little wobbly."

"Sure." Mick leaned on Suzanne as they walked out into the pre-dawn stillness. Light had not even begun to tint the eastern sky, and it might as well have been midnight, except for the quiet, broken only by a sanitation truck grinding down the street, or a police car making its way around the block. Mick sat down in one of the balcony chairs and looked around him.

"I have missed this," he said. "I loved watching the sun rise." He paused.

"What is it?" Suzanne asked.

"You know, the last time I was human, my senses weren't augmented at all. Now, I don't have vamp senses, but I am definitely hearing, seeing and smelling more than I did when I was human for real."

"You're a P.I.," Suzanne answered. "Worse things could happen. Maybe its because the salve was lab-created."

"Probably. That makes sense," he said.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Ravenous," Mick replied with a smile.

"If you can make it until 5, room service starts then. We'll order up a big breakfast and it can be waiting on Beth when she wakes up. But there are some snacks in the fridge. I know Beth bought some peaches. Want one?"

"Sounds great."

Suzanne returned with two peaches and gave one to Mick. "These should be good. They're in season now and they're local. Cheers!" she said, holding up her peach.

"Here's mud in your eye," Mick replied, touching his fruit to hers in a mock toast. He peeled the fruit and bit into it. "Heavenly," he said. "It's so good, I could cry."

"Well don't, because then, I'll start. Oh! You need to call the doc right now. Beth said she wanted to know the minute you knew if things worked out. "

"I forgot. Can you bring my cell phone out here? Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. Just a sec."

Suzanne brought the phone and the doctor's card. Mick dialed the number. It rang twice and Dr. Kara answered.

"Doc? This is Mick. Everything is fine. My senses are slightly augmented, but otherwise, I'm eating a peach and feeling great."

"Wonderful!" Kara exclaimed. "Come in when you've eaten and rested and we'll get some blood."

"I'll be there." He hung up and stretched. "I can't wait for Beth to wake up so I can give her a big, human kiss!"

Suzanne grinned. "That's cute. I know this is going to be a wonderful thing for both of you."

"I sure hope so. It's feeling awfully good so far."

Mick dialed a number and waited as Josef's cell phone rang. "How's it going?" Josef said as he picked up.

"Human, thank you," Mick answered.

"Well, I suppose I'm happy for you. I know it's what you've wanted," Josef replied.

"It is. What's happening in L.A.?"

"Oh, the usual. Just watching the Tokyo and Singapore stock markets, which is a depressing activity, I might add."

Mick laughed. "Sorry about that. By the way: thanks for all the assists here. The plane, the cars, hotel, everything. It's made this trip much easier on everyone."

"You're welcome. So what's next on the Mick-goes-native agenda?"

"Get blood drawn today. Then, I don't know. Maybe the zoo. We're all going to Nashville this weekend, though."

Josef groaned. "You being excited about the zoo and Nashville is almost as depressing as the Asian stock markets. _Nashville_? That's a hick town!"

"We'll see, but I know you prefer your cities with a little more action. Like where you can leave corpses in Al Capone's house," Mick chuckled. Even without full vamp hearing, he could hear Josef's astonishment over the phone.

"Who told you about _that_?"

"Oh, just a little bird," Mick answered with a snicker.

"Well, tell that 'little bird' to close his beak!" Josef snapped.

"Will do."

"Must run and check on the London and Europe exchanges. Keep me posted," Josef said and hung up.

Mick closed his phone, laughing. "I love it when I can catch Josef off-guard. It isn't easy to do," he said.

"You got that right," Suzanne agreed.

Suzanne and Mick sat in companionable silence until the sky over Red Mountain started to tint pink with the sunrise. Mick thought it was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

* * *

Beth woke. Her clock said 6 a.m., but her internal timepiece said it was much earlier. She still wasn't used to the time change, even though it was only two hours. Mick! She fell out of bed, struggled into her robe and got into the living area as quickly as she could. It was empty. She looked around frantically until she spotted Mick and Suzanne sitting on the balcony, talking. Everything looked all right, so she took the time to run a hairbrush through her hair and splash some water on her face. She went outside.

"Good morning, Beth," Mick said, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat.

"Good morning. Is everything… I mean, are you…?"

"Use those reporter's instincts and look at the table," Mick teased.

Beth looked at the table, which was covered with food. A room service cart stood to one side with yet more breakfast. She laughed. "So what did you have for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon, eggs, biscuits, grits, gravy, sausage, pancakes, ham, fruit, juice, milk, cereal, coffee. Better question: what _hasn't_ Mick eaten this morning? Answer: the chairs and tables," Suzanne deadpanned, then grinned.

Beth hugged Mick, delighting in the very human warmth of his arms. Perfect. "Get a plate," he said. "There's plenty."

Now that she knew Mick was fine, Beth's minimal appetite suddenly returned and everything on the breakfast cart looked wonderful. "I'll just start with cereal and fruit," she said, not wanting to look like a glutton.

"You've got to eat more than that! _Look_ at all this food!" Suzanne said.

"I'll see what I can do," Beth answered with a smile.

"I may want a little nosh in an hour or so," Mick said.

Suzanne looked at him in amused disbelief. "An hour or so? If I'd eaten all that, I couldn't eat the rest of the day!"

"I've got some catching up to do," Mick shot back, eyeing the breakfast cart and selecting a banana.

"Did you eat this much before you were turned?" Beth asked.

"Well, I'd always had a healthy appetite. I could usually eat about as much as I wanted to and never gain any weight," he answered around a mouthful of fruit.

Suzanne and Beth looked at each other and groaned. "Still a man, vamp or not. It isn't fair they can do that," Suzanne said. "If I so much as _look_ at food the wrong way, I gain five pounds."

Beth nodded. "I know. Same for me. It's disgusting."

"I'm restraining myself now, though. I'm saving my carbs for that pie from Johnny Ray's. I can't eat it often, but once a year won't kill me."

"What pie are we discussing here?" Mick asked.

"Dar and Kay said they'd take us to Johnny Ray's Barbecue. Oh, my God. Great barbecue and the absolute _best_ pie in the world. Chocolate, lemon, coconut, banana, yummy! They're homemade in the restaurant."

"Oooooh. It's been a long time since I've had homemade pie. Can't wait," Mick said. He stood and stretched. "Y'know, it's been a rough night. I think I'm going back to bed for a while. Dr. Kara said to come in anytime for the bloodwork, so we'll go later on in the morning. Right now, I think I'm going to go enjoy sleeping in a real bed with pillows and sheets." He smiled drowsily, kissed Beth and went inside.

Beth watched him go and scooped cantaloupe segments on her plate. She ate in silence for a few minutes. "It might be worth the risks. I've never seen him so happy. At least not since he was human the last time."

Suzanne nodded. "Yeah. He's a different man. I like the change, I have to say. I knew Mick had a sense of humor, of course, but he really kept me in stitches all morning. He's not so deadly serious now."

"I know. That's like last time. What was it Dar said, like a shadow was gone from his soul? That's Mick now." Beth's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Beth!" It was Kay. "I didn't hear from you so I called as soon as I thought you might be up. Didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all. Suzanne, Mick and I were just finishing breakfast," she said.

"Breakfast? As in, like real food breakfast for everyone."

"Like that," Beth affirmed, smiling.

"That's awesome!" Kay exclaimed. "You know I'm happy because I am definitely not a morning person. So, did he eat an entire pig for breakfast?" she asked.

"Almost. You wouldn't believe what he ate!"

"Oh yeah I would. Dar was the same way. I thought I never would fill him up. He had his first treatment with the salve at Dr. Kara's clinic. The next morning, as we were driving home, we passed a Krispy Kreme with the "hot doughnuts" sign on. The number of doughnuts he ate was obscene. I was getting embarrassed. After about a dozen plain glazed, he started on the flavored kind and I lost count. The clerks were starting to give him funny looks when I finally dragged him out of there."

"Over a _dozen_ doughnuts?"

"Yeah. It was wild. Occasionally, I'll still come home and find an empty box in the trash. I know where he's been. But the appetite will level off. It's only the first day or so when they eat like three teenagers. But he will eat quite a bit for a week or so. Get ready." Kay laughed again.

"It sounds great. He can eat a side of beef a day if he wants to and it makes him happy. I don't care," Beth said.

"That's the spirit. Where is he now, sleeping the sleep of gluttonous angels?"

Beth laughed outright. "Yeah. I guess you know from experience."

"Mmm-hmmm. How about we meet you at the hotel about 6 p.m. for supper at Johnny Ray's?"

"Sounds great. But how am I going to keep Mick from eating a whole pie?"

Kay laughed harder and relayed Beth's question to Dar. Beth could hear him howling with laughter in the background. "Tell him he can have one piece at the restaurant and you'll buy two whole pies to take home so he can devour them at the hotel."

"I'll have to. I swear, this must be what it was like trying to feed Henry the Eighth."

"I do understand," Kay chuckled. "See you tonight," she said and ended the call.

Beth told Suzanne about their conversation and they laughed again. It was one of the nicest feelings she'd had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I do appreciate them and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! Many of the places you will read about are real (Johnny Ray's, the Civil Rights Institute, Sloss Furnace) and are part of what makes Birmingham unique. I encourage readers to check these places out on the Internet.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

"So far, the blood test results look good, Mick," said Dr. Kara. "But since you say your senses are still somewhat augmented, I'll want to do a more detailed profile. I don't want that V-enzyme to be hiding somewhere I can't see it. In any case, just get out and enjoy yourself." She grinned at him.

Mick returned her smile. "Thanks. Oh — by the way. My friends and I are going to Nashville this weekend. We're leaving tomorrow, in fact. Any special precautions?"

"You need contact numbers at Vanderbilt while you're there. I'll give you a card. They are partnering with me in my research. I don't anticipate any problems, but if something comes up, you'll need to be where you'll get – sympathetic – care, if you take my meaning."

"Gotcha," Mick said. "Give Beth a card, too. Just in case."

"I will."

"How long does the salve usually last?" Beth asked.

"Well, again, we're dealing with many variables. It's the lab-created version, and Mick hasn't had it before. Normally, you can expect it to be effective for about 14 days. With Mick's DNA profile, I don't know. Also, since he still retains at least a bit of his vampire senses, you may want to be prepared for an earlier change. But that's the key: be prepared. If you think anything is happening that shouldn't be, call me or the doctors in Nashville immediately. Don't try to brave it out. This is experimental medicine and you've got to respect it." Dr. Kara was deadly serious.

Beth and Mick nodded. "Well, Dar will be with us, so he can probably spot the early signs of the salve wearing off," Mick said.

"Undoubtedly. I'm glad he will be with you. Here's your paperwork. Remember to bring it back with you when you come in. Have a good time in Nashville."

"We will. Thanks, Dr. Kara," Beth said.

"You're most welcome."

As they left the complex, Mick said, "I saw online that the Birmingham Civil Rights Institute is in this general area. You want to go?"

"Absolutely. And we need to go to the Sloss Furnace, too. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in the state," Beth agreed.

"Sloss Furnace, huh? Don't you have enough of ghouls and goblins dealing with me and Josef?"

Beth chuckled. "I'm a sucker for this stuff. What can I say?"

"Lunch first, though," Mick said.

"As long as you don't order one of everything on the menu," Beth cautioned.

"I'll behave. I promise," he answered with a grin.

The Civil Rights Institute was a great museum. At once uplifted and sobered, Mick and Beth walked out of the building with a lot on their minds. Sloss Furnace was a different story.

"This place is Spook Central," Mick said, looking at the gloomy outline of the facility.

"Aw, c'mon. What's there to be afraid of? It's daytime!" Beth said.

"Gives me the creeps," he replied.

"You're such big baby. It's history! It's a National Historic Landmark, in fact!"

"Yeah. Well, let's get it over with," Mick said, without enthusiasm.

Beth and Mick registered in the visitors center and watched a film about the history of the facility. Tours were mostly self-guided and as they walked around the place, peeking into dark corners and even making the climb to the top of the blast furnace, Beth was eagerly snapping photos. "This place is great! It's not so bad in the daylight, but I will concede that it's probably really scary after dark."

"You wouldn't catch me here then. Even as a vamp," Mick replied.

"'Fraidy-cat," Beth teased.

"You got it. Did you see they have some kind of haunted house or something here on Halloween?"

"I did! Fright Furnace. The website is awesome. Supposed to be one of the scariest haunted houses anywhere."

"Right setting for it, that's for sure." Mick looked down into one of the shafts and shuddered. "That's a long way down."

"Wuss. I can't wait to tell Josef how an abandoned furnace got under your skin."

"Go ahead."

Beth picked up some souvenirs from the gift shop and Mick seemed hugely relieved to be out of the place.

Mick had a nap when they got back and Beth regaled Suzanne with tales of how the furnace had given him the creeps.

A knock on the door sounded promptly at six and Suzanne went to greet Kay and Dar. Mick came out of the bedroom. "Are we ready to hit that barbecue place?" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep," Dar answered. "I found that lots of protein really helped during my first couple of days."

"Yeah, and three dozen Krispy Kremes," Kay dryly quipped.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Dar asked. Kay grinned and shook her head.

As the group checked out the menu at Johnny Ray's, Beth swore Mick was drooling. The place did smell heavenly, though. The air was redolent with the fragrance of hickory smoke and pork. It was a strictly casual place, with red-and-white checkered plastic tablecloths, wooden chairs and rolls of paper towels on the tables.

"I think I'll have the combo blonde," Mick said, to no one's surprise. The plate included ribs, white meat chicken, pork and beef.

"I'm shocked," said Beth and ordered a barbecue potato. The others laughed and placed their orders.

Beth had to admit: the barbecue was some of the best she'd ever tasted. These people knew how to do it right. Mick was contentedly working his way through his enormous plate of food, while the rest were eating sandwiches or potatoes. He finally wiped the last of the sauce off his chin and sighed. "That was wonderful. Now what about that pie?"

"You're going to pop," Beth predicted.

"Not yet," he answered. The waitress appeared about that time and Mick said, "What kind of pie do you have?"

She was an older lady and smiled at him like a benevolent grandmother — which she was. "Sugar, we've got chocolate, coconut, lemon and banana. They're all homemade right here."

"Which is your favorite?" he asked.

"Oh honey, they're all good. Take your pick. You can't go wrong with any of them."

"If I can only pick one, then, I'll take coconut," he said.

"One slice of coconut. Anybody else?" the lady asked, pen poised.

"Slice of chocolate here," said Suzanne. Kay and Beth ordered the same.

"Mmmmm. How about a piece of lemon for me?" Dar said.

"One coconut, three chocolates and a lemon, coming up," the woman said.

When she brought the desserts, Beth knew Mick was drooling this time. And the pie did look scrumptious. The meringue was three inches high, and the filling was that thick, at least.

The waitress distributed the plates, saving Mick's for last. "There you go, darlin'," she said, and patted him on the shoulder. "You remind me of my oldest grandbaby. Got a good appetite, just like him. I like seeing young people eat. I get tired of all these lil'ol' girls comin' in and saying, 'Oh, I can only have a little bitty salad. I might get fat!' If you ask me, some of those girls could use a little fat on 'em. They're thin as shadows, most of them. Yessir, I like to see young folks eat. You all enjoy that pie and holler if you need something." With another pat on Mick's shoulder, the lady went to another table.

"I think you have a fan," Kay said to Mick.

He grinned a little sheepishly. "Yeah. But I liked it. It's been a long time since I talked to my gramma." He ducked his head and took a bite of pie. "Oh, my God. This stuff is like, like, I don't know." He started devouring it.

Beth and Suzanne looked at each other. "That good, huh?" Beth said.

Suzanne laughed. "Try it. You'll see what he means." She took a bite. "Even better than I remembered."

Beth took a tentative taste. The meringue was light and foamy. The chocolate filling was dense, creamy, sweet, with a delicious milk-chocolate flavor. She looked up. "Yeah," was all she said and started eating for dear life.

"I think we have a couple of converts," Dar said with a chuckle.

Kay nodded. "Easy pickin's. Nobody can resist this stuff."

"You did plan to take a couple of whole pies back to the hotel didn't you, Beth?" Mick asked.

"Oh yeah. What flavors?"

He thought a moment. "One coconut. One chocolate."

"I'll have them box it up," she said.

"We've got a special treat for you guys," said Dar.

"What?" Mick asked.

"The Alabama Theatre is having classic movie night this summer. Tonight they're showing 'Casablanca.' Want to go?"

"That would be awesome!" Beth said. "What about it, Mick?"

"Sounds great. Didn't you say, Suzanne, that the Alabama was a real old time movie palace?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They've restored it and it's really something."

"Let's do it," Mick said.

The Alabama Theatre was everything Mick remembered from the movie palaces of his youth, right down to the organist at the Wurlitzer organ. Once again, he felt as though he were stepping back in time. He had seen "Casablanca" when it was released, at a movie palace similar to this one. With a girl. When he was human. The similarities were wonderful.

When the opening credits rolled, the audience applauded and Mick put his arm around Beth's shoulders. He said, "This is wonderful. It's like being in the forties all over again."

"I'm glad you're having such a good time," she said and cuddled her head to his shoulder.

It hadn't occurred to Mick before, but Dar had probably seen the movie at release as well. He felt a distinct kinship with the man, whom he had grown to think of as a good friend. He and Kay were obviously enjoying it too, and Suzanne had a box of tissues she passed among the girls as they dabbed their eyes when Bogie said, "We'll always have Paris."

As they walked out, Mick tucked Beth's hand into the crook of his arm. "Nothing like seeing a good movie with your best girl," he said and grinned at her.

When Mick looked at her like that, Beth's heart always seemed to turn over.

"That's the truth," Dar agreed, kissing Kay's cheek.

"Aww, you guys. You're so cute," Suzanne said.

"Wait until you meet Dar's friend in Nashville. Then you'll have someone too, I guarantee," Kay said.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Suzanne exclaimed.

Birmingham was about four hours from Nashville. However, once they crossed the Tennessee state line, the miles really started to fly by. "I had no idea Alabama was so hilly," Beth said.

Kay laughed. "Parts of it aren't, but it is in the northern part. You're still in the foothills of the Appalachians."

"Really? Wow."

As they cruised into Nashville, Dar decided to take them downtown first. "We'll drive around so you can get a feel for the place," he said.

"What is that?" Beth said, pointing to the building the natives called "the Bat Building."

"Phone company building," Kay snickered. "Something else, isn't it? It's unmistakable. You always know you're in Nashville when you see the Bat Building. Those twin spires look sort of like the ears on Batman's mask, or maybe it's because it looks like it should be in Gotham City. But you can always find your way downtown by it."

Dar also pointed out the Ryman Auditorium, Tootsie's Orchid Lounge and the Ernest Tubb Record Shop, which he said was one of his favorite places downtown.

"Liar. Your favorite place is Gruhn's Guitars," Kay said.

"Second favorite, maybe, then," he conceded. "Do you play guitar, Mick?"

"Oh, I've noodled around on them on and off for a while, but I don't play," he answered.

"Well, you'll love this place, anyway. They've got some great instruments."

"Kid in a candy store," Kay said. "Like he _needs_ another guitar. But that's just part of being married to a musician, I guess"

"I just want to see if they still have that Les Paul with the curly maple top," Dar said.

"You know they do. You e-mailed them last week and asked about it," Kay replied.

"If I can just get them to come off the price a little. Just a little," he said.

"Go ahead and buy it. You won't be happy until you do," his wife answered.

"O.K.! I'll just pull in behind the building," he said.

Gruhn's was a fascinating place, with guitars, banjos and mandolins everywhere. Stools and folding chairs were available so musicians could check out the sounds of the instruments and Dar said you could see the occasional famous face inside.

As the assistant brought out the Les Paul Dar had been drooling over, Mick got a cold chill up his spine. He felt eyes on him and he turned to look. A man stood in the corner of the shop. Mick's nose might not have been vamp quality, but he was close enough to pick up the scent – the man was a vampire.

He approached Mick. "What are you, man?" he whispered.

"A tourist," Mick answered.

"Yeah, right. But what _are_ you?"

Mick's hackles rose. "A very good friend of Josef Kostan's. Does that name mean anything to you?" he said.

The man backed away. "No need to drop names, man. If you and Kostan are friends, fine by me."

"Good to know," Mick said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," the man said and left the shop. Mick saw the man shoot him several puzzled glances as he passed in front of the window.


	7. Chapter 7: Always Something There to

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Finally, the computer is repaired, so the writing can resume!

Again, thank you all for the reviews. I do appreciate them. Please keep them coming!

**Chapter 7: Always Something There to Remind Me**

Mick wondered what a vamp was doing out this time of day, but realized that, when one stuck largely to the streets away from Broadway, the buildings blocked out the sun pretty effectively. He had wondered if his still somewhat-augmented senses might also mean another vamp could sniff him out. Apparently, the answer was yes. He would need to call Dr. Kara when he was alone. She needed to know this.

"Yeah, I'll want different strings on it," Dar was saying to the shop technician. "We're going for lunch and I'll pick it up when we come back, if you want to re-string it while we're eating."

"Sure thing," the tech said. "We'll have it ready for you. I'll also need to go upstairs and get the case. But we'll have it for you."

Dar shook hands with the man and went to the register to pay for his prize. Kay laughed indulgently. "He's got the money," she said to Beth. "I certainly don't care if he adds to his collection. It makes him happy."

Beth smiled. "How did you two meet?"

"In a way, the same way you and Mick did. He saved my life."

"Really?"

Kay nodded. "Yeah. I was in the newspaper's parking lot, and we have security, but they can't see everything. Anyway, two goons came out of the dark and grabbed me. One had a knife and they meant business. I've had self-defense classes, and did what I could, but it was only a matter of time until they got me. Anyway, suddenly, something grabbed them and I dived for my car. Dar came to the window and spoke to me. It sort of went on from there."

"Wow," Beth said. "That's amazing. You probably would have been killed, otherwise."

"Don't I know it? We both feel God led him to that spot. He was certainly my guardian angel that night."

Beth smiled at the expression she had used for Mick on more than one occasion. "I understand that feeling," she replied.

As the group walked the couple of blocks to the restaurant, Mick pulled Dar aside and told him about the unsettling encounter with the man in Gruhn's.

Dar's face turned serious. "Wow. That must have been freaky. But he didn't threaten you or anything?"

"No. Just asked me what I was. I knew he had been staring at me."

Dar nodded. "Makes me wonder if those not-quite-human senses have something to do with it. Maybe there's just enough of the V-enzyme expressing itself to sort of identify you." He shook his head. "Nashville is sort of like L.A. In that respect. It's an all-night kind of town in places, and that attracts vamps. There are a good many here. I think you need to get in touch with Dr. Kara as soon as you can."

"Already thought of that," Mick answered. "But that does raise a question. Josef said Nashville was a hick town, but I don't get that impression at all. Touristy, yeah, but so is L.A. Looks like there's a lot of culture to be found."

"There is. Thriving local art scene, theater, you name it. The only reason we live in Birmingham is because Kay has a job there, and because I needed to be near UAB. But she's looking here. If she gets a job, we're moving. It's still close enough to Alabama so she can go home anytime she wants to, but if I'm going to do anything with my music, I need to be here where the action is," Dar answered.

"I don't blame you. I like Nashville already. It's a big city. Not like L.A., obviously, but big enough. But there's something about it."

"Yeah, there's definitely some mystique here. I think it has something to do with all the creating that goes on."

* * *

Dar picked up his new guitar after lunch and they drove to his friend's home, where they would be staying during their time in town.

"Is this the friend you were telling me about?" Suzanne asked Kay.

"Yep. Josh. He's a great guy, and really, really cute. He's in on our little secret, so you don't have to worry about what you say in front of him," Kay replied.

"Sounds great."

"Look at that house! Looks like some of the Bel-Air spreads in L.A.," Beth said as they drove through the southern end of Nashville.

"Yeah, this is where all the entertainers, lawyers and doctors live," Dar said. "But my friend's house doesn't look like these. Oh, it's really nice, but not at all ostentatious."

"He doesn't make this kind of money then?" Mick asked.

"Not intentionally," Dar laughed. "He's had a couple of hits, but he invested his money wisely and doesn't live too extravagantly, so he's done pretty well."

The street where Dar's friend lived was quiet and shady. Although near some of the showplaces, the houses in that neighborhood were roomy and comfortable. Beth thought the homes might date from the late 50s or early 60s. None were outrageously luxurious. Beth liked the neighborhood. She could see people out, walking their dogs, working in their yards. It looked like a nice little community. It was hard to believe they were in the middle of a large metropolitan area.

"This is such a nice area," Beth said.

"That's why Josh likes it. It's a quiet place, with good neighbors who look out for each other. He doesn't care what they do for a living and they don't care what he does," Dar answered.

"My neighborhood wasn't nearly this upscale," Mick said, "But it was quiet like this, and everyone knew everyone else. We could stay outside until long after dark and not worry about perverts in the park or anything like that. Some things haven't changed for the better."

"What did you do for fun when you were a little boy, Mick?" asked Beth. Somehow, the notion of Mick actually being a child had never occurred to her.

"What little boys do. We played cowboys and Indians, cops and robbers, played ball and marbles and climbed trees, went fishing in the little creek behind our street, whatever we wanted to do, and could afford to do," he replied.

"You didn't have a bike?" Beth said.

Mick grinned indulgently. "Not in the middle of the Great Depression. I got my first bike when I was 11. I delivered papers for a solid year and saved up my money for it. At that, it was third-hand and I painted it with leftover house paint I traded two of my best agates for. But it was my bike and I was so proud of it."

"I didn't think about you growing up in the Depression," Beth said.

"And I don't think I ever asked you, Dar. What did _you_ do during the Depression?" That was Kay

Dar snorted. "Stayed out of sight. Did some construction work out West when they were working at night, that sort of thing. Mostly, I laid low. The Depression was no place for a vampire, that's for sure." He turned into a driveway. "But here we are at Josh's place. He said he would make a point of being here to meet us."

When Josh Erwin opened the door, Suzanne thought she might pass out, and Beth was nearly right behind her. Josh was _gorgeous_! He was average height, but rangy and lean, and, as Suzanne told Beth later, filled out his faded jeans in all the right places. His light brown hair was about shoulder length and his grey-green eyes looked out at them from under long lashes. He grinned widely in welcome and Suzanne felt her heart go "ping!" Beth had to make a conscious effort to close her mouth and try to smile. Dar introduced them and Josh smiled at her warmly and told her how glad he was to meet her.

"I'm glad to meet you, too," she said, doing her best to hold her voice steady. Mick glanced at her, fairly gawking at Josh, and cleared his throat. Beth jumped a little and looked brightly at Mick. "It's so kind of you to invite us to stay in your home for the weekend."

"My pleasure," he answered, and took Suzanne's proffered hand. "Dar told me about you. He didn't exaggerate," he said to her.

Suzanne's eyes went wide but she recovered her poise. "How nice to know my reputation precedes me," she said with a coquettish wrinkle of her nose. Suddenly, Beth understood something about the mystique of the Southern Belle. They must be born knowing how to flirt.

And it worked. Josh returned her grin with one that had a little heat in it. But he turned and said, "Well, come on in and make yourselves at home! It's blazing hot outside. Can I get you a Coke or something?" Beth had learned in her short stay down South that "Coke" was the generic term for any kind of soda.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'm thirsty," Kay said.

"Fine. First, I'll help the ladies with their luggage and then we can go downstairs into the rec room and you can pick what you want out of the fridge." The luggage put away, they reconvened in the rec room, where by this time, Josh and Dar were deep in conversation over his new guitar.

"That's a beauty, Dar. How much did they soak you for it?"

"Eight big ones and it was a bargain."

"Is that all? You did get a steal. I'd have said ten, anyway."

"That's where we started, but I got him down to eight."

"You horse trader, you," Josh chuckled. "Hey, I almost forgot! Spud and Psycho are in town! How about I get them over here and we'll cook out and do some jamming?"

"Spud and Psycho? Awesome!" Dar said. Then he turned to the others. "Those are my ex-bandmates. Would you guys like to hang out here tonight?"

"Sure," Beth said. "I guess if we want to go out later, we can."

"Oh yeah. It's Friday night. Nothing closes early," Kay agreed.

"I'll call them, then. We're gonna have a blast!"

"Tell Psycho to leave anything remotely illegal in the hotel room, though," Kay warned Josh. "It's not going to be _that_ kind of party."

"Hey, I don't want it here either," Josh answered. "Beer O.K.?"

"As long as he limits it to a six-pack and Spud drives him home," Dar said. "Otherwise, he'll pass out here, after tearing up the place. I speak from vast experience."

Josh held up a hand. "I get it. I'll tell him." He went to use the phone.

"That reminds me," said Mick. "I need to call Dr. Kara. Will you excuse me?" He went upstairs to the bedroom.

Beth looked after him. "Is something wrong?"

Dar shook his head. "Not sure. He said a vamp recognized him for at least something different in Gruhn's. He thinks it might be because his senses are not quite human, still, and he may be recognizable."

Beth pursed her lips nervously. "That doesn't sound good," she said.

"Hopefully it's nothing," Dar answered and patted her hand.

* * *

Mick dialed Dr. Kara's number. She answered immediately. "Doc, this is Mick. Listen, there may be a problem."

"Oh dear. What's going on?"

Mick explained the encounter in the guitar shop.

Dr. Kara exhaled heavily. "Hmm. I was afraid that might present a complication. You see, I've been going over your detailed blood profile. I'm seeing some traces of the V-enzyme. It's faint, and not expressing itself greatly, but it's there. I suspect it's from the lab-created salve. It may not be potent enough. If nothing else happens, call Vanderbilt tomorrow and go in for an infusion of the natural salve. They have a stock there, as well. I split mine with them. I'll tell them to expect you. If anything happens between now and then, call the numbers I gave you and get over there as soon as you can. When you turn back to a vampire, your hunger may be extreme and you'll want blood immediately."

"I see. Fortunately, I have three people who would probably donate if I needed them to."

"That's good. I was going to suggest you don't feed from Dar, even if he offers. You just don't know what might happen. But keep an eye on yourself."

"I will, Doc. Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. Keep me posted," she answered and ended the call.

Mick sat on the edge of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. Nothing was ever easy for him.

* * *

At least Josh's friends took Mick's mind off the situation at hand. Dar manned the grill and the steaks were great. After they had eaten, the guitars came out and the singing began. Beth and Mick were just enjoying the music. Neither felt comfortable singing in the presence of others, but Kay and Suzanne both had good voices. They sang together on a bluegrass flavored tune called "Those Memories," and Beth was impressed. "I had no idea you could sing," she said to Suzanne.

"Ahh, I'm not that good," she replied. "Kay can interpret a song way better than I can. When she sings it, you feel it."

"Don't start that," Kay answered. "My voice is passable. I can carry a tune but not much else."

"Both of you have great voices," Josh broke in. "C'mon, Beth. I know you can sing. It's just a bunch of old musicians. Sing something for us!"

"Yeah, sing with us," Spud coaxed. "We want you to! Then we'll get Mick up here."

"Not me," he said.

"You wait. Come on up here, girl and sing!" Psycho wheedled.

Beth sighed. "You're not going to be satisfied until I do, are you?" All four shook their heads. "All right. But only if Kay and Suzanne help me."

"We'll be glad to," Kay said. "What do you want to sing?"

"Ohhh," Beth thought. "How about 'Little Lies' by Fleetwood Mac? We heard it on the radio coming up here."

"We know that one," Psycho said. "Count it off, one, two, three." The guys started playing and Kay listened for the cue. She started singing it so Beth could start, and then dropped to low harmony. Beth had a sweet soprano and Mick listened, enchanted. He had never really heard Beth sing. Didn't know if she truly could.

When she finished, the applause was enthusiastic. "Great job, girlfriend!" Kay said, giving her a high-five.

They never could persuade Mick to sing, but continued the evening until it was obvious Psycho needed to get back to the hotel. They bundled him off without incident and Spud promised to make sure he got back to his room safely.

"It's only a little after 11. Feel like going back downtown?" Josh asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Beth answered. Mick honestly wasn't sure this was a great idea, but it wasn't as though he were alone in a strange city. He was with friends who knew what was going on with him.

"Yeah, we can do that, but I don't think we need to go unarmed," Dar remarked. Kay nodded in agreement.

"Unarmed?" Beth said. "You mean, take a _gun_? What is this, the Wild West?" She was indignant.

Dar smiled. "No, Beth. No guns. Just, um, precautionary measures in case we meet anyone, well, _unfriendly_."

"Unfriendly how?" Beth snapped.

"Unfriendly with fangs, that's how," Kay answered evenly. "Nothing harmful, unless you happen to be a vampire."

Mick looked apprehensively at Dar. "Are you expecting trouble?" he asked.

"Not exactly, " he answered. "Just being prepared. There are a couple of vamp groups here who work downtown on Fridays and Saturdays, picking pockets and feeding off the drunk tourists. They've been here for years. I know most of them by sight, but there are always a couple of rookies in the bunch. Better to be safe than sorry."

Josh agreed. "Yeah, there are some bad-ass vamps down there. Well, not in the league with what Dar tells me about Josef, but nasty guys, anyway. I'll go get the stuff." He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with what looked like a fishing tackle box.

"It _is_ a tackle box," Josh answered Suzanne's question. "Nice and unobtrusive. But look inside." He opened it. Inside lay several shining items -- all obviously of silver. "O.K. For the ladies, we have these." He took out some lacy-looking things. "It's silver mesh. Just wear them over the palms of your hands. Very low-key, but very painful if you shove a vamp's bare skin." He handed the mitts around. Kay slipped them on.

"Very nice," she said. "They do good work around here."

Josh nodded. He handed Dar what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. "Cool! I've only heard of these!" he exclaimed, examining the object.

"What is it?" Suzanne asked.

"It has an air-charged spring inside," Josh explained. "Push the button and it will spray little silver BBs."

"Wow," Suzanne answered.

"Who manufactures these?" Beth asked.

"People who have a good reason to fear vamps," Josh answered. "Which is almost anyone downtown who looks like they might be carrying money. Take these, Mick," he said.

Mick took what looked like silver brass knuckles. Josh took a similar set. "Keep them handy in your pocket," he cautioned. Mick nodded, thinking how long it had been since he had handled anything silver. But the knuckles felt cool and smooth under his fingers, not searing his flesh as he half thought they might. Josh also handed around small whistles.

Beth said, "What in the world?"

"Dog whistles," Josh chuckled. "Kills vamp ears. Hey Mick," he said, with a thought. "Can you hear this?" He blew gently on the whistle.

Mick listened carefully. "Sounds kind of like a mosquito buzzing," he answered. "But I know it would be agony to full vamp hearing." He laughed. "Nifty little gadgets you've got. I feel like James Bond after Q has just handed out all the goodies."

Everyone laughed at this. Even Beth. Obviously, these items were designed to deter only, not deliver fatal wounds, which made her feel better.

Mick still wasn't enthused about the idea of going into a place where vamps were bound to seek out, but he decided he was as prepared as he could be and got into the SUV with the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night on Broadway

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Reviews are still welcome and appreciated!

Chapter 8: A Night on Broadway

Beth couldn't believe how much a street could change at night. Sure, Broadway was crowded in the daytime, but on a Friday night, it was insane! Josh parked in his space a couple of blocks off the main street. "His" space because his record label had offices off Music Row, and he had artist parking privileges in one of the secured decks. As the group ventured down Second Avenue, Beth noticed the men in their group just automatically assumed a protective air over the women. Mick tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. Josh draped an arm around Suzanne's shoulders and Dar walked closer than normal to Kay. As they navigated through the throng of bodies, Beth didn't feel especially threatened, as she did in some locations in L.A.

"It seems all right," she said to Dar, since he was closest to her.

"If you're with someone, 99 times out of 100, you're fine," he said. "It's just that one percent we're cautious about. No offense, but if Mick weren't with us in his present -- condition -- I wouldn't really worry at all. Nashville's actually a pretty safe town under most circumstances, provided you stay out of the really bad parts and use good sense, but this is a little different."

Beth smiled. "Yeah, it is. We always get to try something different with Mick," she said.

People streamed down Second Avenue, some desperately pleading with the doorman to allow them into Coyote Ugly, some content to just go into the nearest dive for a drink. Music pounded out of the doorways, and numerous tourists wore their cowboy best, complete with hats with snakeskin hatbands (including rattles), boots and western style shirts. In its own way, it was as colorful as some of the beach scenes in Southern California. Beth was used to seeing homeless people, but what caught her attention was the number of street musicians, playing in the doorways, tiny amps next to their guitars, singing plaintive songs about trains and cheatin' hearts. "Josh, who are these guys?" she asked.

He smiled a little sadly. "The end-of-the-liners. They've been here so long they wouldn't know where else to go. Never got a contract, or it all went into a bottle, or up their noses. Those guitars are the only friends they've got. If Psycho didn't have a sister and brother who take care of his finances, he'd be down here with them." He grinned at one of the men, who was dressed a little better, and had a bigger amp. "Hey Bull," he said.

The man looked up and smiled. "Josh, dude, what'cha doin' down this way?"

"Hangin' out with some buddies. You gettin' along OK, man?"

"Makin' it. Makin' it. Got outta rehab last week. Been clean since. I'm doin' it this time. Gonna stay off the sauce. I'm in AA -- the whole thing. Been to four meetings just this week. They really help."

"Good to hear it, Bull. For real. You can stay clean. One day at a time, right?"

"That's it, man. Only way. I finally admitted I couldn't do it myself. I've got a sponsor. He's real straight with me, and I need it. But I've gotta sing, ya know. So here I am."

"That's cool. Hey, I've got a coupon in my pocket for a free sandwich from the barbecue joint. I don't need it. You want it?"

"Sure, man. Sure. Never turn down food. You know me."

Josh fished the voucher from his pocket. "I know it. We guitar men gotta eat when we can. Take it and if you need something, give me a call."

Bull took the coupon. "Thanks, Josh. I appreciate it. I don't like to take charity, but..." his voice trailed off.

"Charity, hell," Josh answered. "It's payback for the time you pulled my butt out of that fight over at Tootsie's. Metro would have picked me up for sure if you hadn't dragged me out of there. I was too drunk to walk straight."

Both men laughed. "Right, dude. I'd forgotten about that, but I sure pulled your fat out of the fire that night. They'd have had your skinny tail in the clink in a heartbeat."

"You know it. Take it easy, man. Stay safe out here."

"Nothin' but. You and your friends have a good night." The man resumed his song.

Josh put his hands in his pockets. "God, I hope Bull can do it this time."

"Yeah, me too," Dar said. He looked around at all the activity. "It's a great town, and I love it, but the machine chews people up and spits them all out on Lower Broadway." Josh nodded in agreement.

They stood in front of Hatch Show Print and looked at all the concert posters. "This is a cool place," Mick said.

"It is," Beth agreeed. "Do they sell any of these posters?"

"Sure," Kay answered. "We'll come back when they're open and you can take your pick. They do look great on a wall."

"I can see them in my apartment," Mick said. He and Josh were admiring a triple image of Johnny Cash on one poster when they heard Kay's exclamation. They whirled to see her grabbing the wrist of what looked like an adolescent girl.

"Drop my purse, chickie, or the matching mitt goes across your face," she hissed.

"Where the hell did you get silver mitts?" the other woman rasped.

"_In _hell," Kay snapped. "Now drop my purse." She twisted the girl's wrist.

"O.K! O.K.! Don't get testy." The woman shoved her purse at Kay, who took it with her opposite hand and immediately handed it to Dar. "Now let me go. That silver's burning my skin off!"

"Fine. But remember: a mitt isn't all I've got. You don't want any part of the rest, and neither does anyone in your little group." Kay's voice was calm, pleasant even. Beth couldn't believe how anyone could infuse as much steel and menace into their voice without sounding agitated. But clearly, she made an impression on the girl.

"Yeah, right. I'll spread the word."

"Do that," Kay answered mildly and dropped the woman's wrist. She immediately covered it with her other hand, but not before Beth could see huge welts on the skin.

"Is there a problem here?" A police officer had seemingly materialized from nowhere.

"No officer, but thank you," Kay said brightly. The female vamp slunk away and disappeared into the night.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Glad that turned out so well," Dar said. "Let's find somewhere we can sit and watch the people."

Mick looked shaken. "Did I cause that?"

Dar shook his head. "I don't think so. Standard pickpocket. But man, those mitts are awesome!"

Kay looked at her hands. "Tell me about it. I really didn't realize what was up until I saw her skin burning like that. Then I knew what she was. Cripes."

"Close call, for sure," Josh said.

The group spent the evening talking in one of the lesser-populated bars. Finally, at about 1 a.m., Josh said they needed to leave. "While there's still a crowd," he said.

Dar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't want to get caught too alone around here."

"I feel like an albatross," Mick sighed.

"No way, man," Josh reassured him. "We're just being careful, that's all."

They were nearly to the deck where Josh was parked, when a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed Beth. "Hey there, little lady," a man's voice rasped.

"Get your hands off her!" Mick yelled.

"And you and what army are going to make me?" He stepped out of the shadows, fangs showing, eyes white.

Mick felt unbelievable rage rising inside himself. He slipped his hand into his pocket and came out with the silver-plated knuckles. "Bring it on, vamp," he snarled. The vamp charged, only to meet a face full of silver.

He staggered back from the force of the blow. "What are you?" he hissed.

"Someone you don't want to tangle with," Mick answered.

"You're the guy Tony told me about. The one from the guitar place. What kind of freak are you, anyway? I can't exactly smell you, but you ain't human, either."

"Something for you to worry about, then," Dar answered from the shadows. He stepped into the light, his little shooter ready in his hand, but invisible.

"But you ain't a vamp, shortstuff," the man said.

"No, but I used to be," Dar said.

"What the hell...?" The vamp charged Mick again and got silver BBs sprayed in his face for his trouble. "Now you have pissed me off," he said and charged once more.

Suddenly, Mick felt an old darkness come over him. Before their eyes, fangs protruded from his mouth and his eyes glowed. He dropped the silver knuckles. "And you have made a really bad mistake," he said before he charged the vamp and slammed him against the wall so hard the bricks cracked. The man slumped into a pile.

"Run!" Mick yelled and the group charged for the relative safety of the secured parking deck. Mick collapsed inside the SUV. "Get me to Vanderbilt," he said and passed out.

Beth frantically called the hospital. Josh wove through the traffic with skill and finally made it to the side entrance where Dr. Gill had told them to come. Mick was still out cold.

The doctor said, "Beth Turner? Mick St. John?"

Beth nodded. "You'll need a gurney," she said.

"Waiting. Let's get him inside while he's still out. We don't need him coming to where he can do any damage to himself or anyone else. I've got an infusion of the natural salve prepared. He doesn't need to stay in this limbo too long. We don't know what might happen."

Beth couldn't digest the import of that statement right then so she simply nodded again and followed the doctor and Mick on the stretcher. They went into the elevator and when they came out on a floor, followed the doctor into a secured unit. He instructed all but Beth to stay in the waiting area. "You can come with us. He will want to see a familiar face if he comes out of this."

"If? What do you mean if?" Beth said.

"Just what I said. If." They had reached a prepared room and Dr. Gill immediately started an IV and pushed in an infusion of red liquid Beth figured must be the natural salve.

"What now?" she asked the doctor.

"Now, we wait."


	9. Chapter 9: Morning After Blues

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing. I always appreciate it!

**Chapter 9: Morning After Blues**

That was the longest night Beth could ever remember. It was also the night she found out what it meant to have true friends. Dar, Kay, Suzanne and Josh stayed at the hospital the whole night. They went to get drinks, snacks, whatever Beth needed. They even prayed for Mick. Beth didn't know how the Almighty felt about vampires, but she certainly appreciated the support.

Beth wondered if Kay had watched Dar undergo anything like this when he was cured. Mick had thrashed all night, screaming, begging for forgiveness from someone, cursing Coraline, all the while unaware of her presence. A violent convulsion had seized him as the infusion of the salve dripped in through the IV line. That passed, but then the hallucinations and delirium started. Beth knew Dr. Gill had been on the phone with Dr. Kara for several consultations, but had no idea what conclusions they had reached. Techs had been in nearly every hour for blood samples.

Finally, some time during the morning, Mick calmed. His body relaxed and his eyes lost their wild look. He sighed deeply and his eyes closed. For one horrible minute, as Beth watched, he seemed eerily still. Then, his chest began to rise and fall with the regular breathing of sleep. As she watched, he even started to snore lightly. Beth smiled in spite of herself. She left the room for the first time in hours. Dr. Gill came trotting down the hall. "What's going on?" he said.

"He's asleep. Really asleep. About five minutes ago, he just relaxed all of a sudden, and went to sleep."

The doctor smiled. "Good. That's great. I was hoping for just that to happen."

"So what caused all this?" she asked.

"Come in to the consultation room and we'll talk," he answered. They went into a small room and he closed the door and indicated Beth should sit down. He seated himself, opened Mick's chart and said, "O.K. I know Dr. Mindini told you Mick was treated with the lab-created salve." Beth nodded. "All right. Well, even though other patients have had good results with it, I know she also warned you it might not be as effective with Mick. It all depended on his DNA profile. Looks like that's the case. From his bloodwork at UAB and what we've taken tonight, I think Dr. Mindini will probably need to treat him with the natural salve. She concurs."

"So it was just that he had the artificial salve that caused him to change so quickly?" Beth asked.

"Partly. However, the circumstances surrounding the change also were contributing factors. The fear, anger, extreme agitation, concern for your safety -- it threw his body into a heightened stress-response mode, which, with the V-enzyme present in his blood already, just caused it to come roaring back."

"Why did he pass out then?"

"Probably the stress response, but I'm not sure and neither is Dr. Mindini. There's too much we don't know about how the V-enzyme works to make even an educated guess. I'll want to keep Mick for several more hours, but Dr. Mindini said, if he remains stable, to stay here for your weekend and enjoy yourselves as much as you can, considering the circumstances."

"I thought she would want us back in Birmingham ASAP."

"At this point, Mick needs to be near treatment, which he can get here. Once he's been stable for 48 hours, you can go back.. She did say to tell you she's working on a special treatment protocol for Mick, and not to worry." Dr. Gill was reassuring.

"Thank you, doctor. I need to go tell my friends what's happening."

"That's fine. Mick needs the undisturbed sleep right now. I'll tell our techs to stay out of his room until he wakes on his own."

"I appreciate all you've done," Beth said.

"You're welcome. Mick is one brave man to go through this. I look forward to speaking with him," the doctor answered.

Beth shook hands with the man and went out into the waiting area. Her friends stood immediately. They looked tired, but anxious.

"Mick's fine, right now," she said. "He's sleeping. Dr. Gill said they want to keep him a few hours, to see if he remains stable."

"Thank God," Kay said. "Look. If you want to rest, through that door, there's a room with a cot. Go lie down for a little while. We'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll come and get you if anything happens."

"O.K. I guess I do need some rest," Beth conceded. She disappeared into the anteroom.

* * *

Dar was working a crossword puzzle in Mick's room when he heard the man mutter and stir. He looked up. Mick was awake and looking a bit confused.

"Where am I?" he rasped, throat dry.

"Vanderbilt Hospital. Do you remember anything about last night?" Dar asked.

Mick's brow wrinkled in thought. "Not a lot. I remember walking back to the car and that's it."

"A vamp mugger grabbed Beth and after he charged us a couple of times, you changed and went for him."

Mick closed his eyes in misery. "Oh God. Then what?"

"We got you here and Dr. Gill infused you with the natural salve. You're human again," Dar answered.

"Is Beth all right?" Mick asked.

"She's just fine. She's resting now. She stayed in here all night with you."

Mick brought a hand to his eyes. "I never want to go through another night like that, unless it's for the cure," he said.

"What happened?"

"Everything you said happened when you got the cure. Every bad thing I've done came back to me. Flashbacks from the war that haven't bothered me in 60 years -- it was like re-living every minute I spent on the front. Why does it happen like that?"

Dar shook his head. "I don't know. I wish I did. But I was under heavy sedation and it happened to me. So I surely do sympathize with you."

"How did you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"The aftermath. Being reminded of every evil you've ever committed. How do you deal with it?"

Dar smiled. "Well, I asked for forgiveness and thanked God for the chance to be human again. But mostly, you have to forgive yourself. You've got to do the same thing you did when you were in the war. You did what you had to do to survive. When you're turned, that's what you do. You survive. But that doesn't mean you don't mourn lives you may have destroyed."

"So you do your mourning and go on?"

He nodded. "It's either that or go insane."

Mick smiled weakly. "You're a wise man, Dar Belanger. And a good friend."

Dar grinned at him. "Thanks. But it's 'wisdom born of pain' as the song says. But I know there's someone who wants to see you. I'll go get Beth."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, man." Dar left the room and Beth came in seconds later. She went to Mick's side.

"I thought for sure I was going to lose you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm pretty hard to lose," he said, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"The doctor said you'd probably need to be treated with the natural salve. But this just outlines for me how dangerous this whole thing is. Are you still sure you want to do it?"

"Yeah. More than ever. I don't want you to have to be afraid of who or what I am. When I'm human, I'm free. I'm responsible for what I do. When I change, that freedom is gone. And when I'm thinking clearly again, what I'm capable of disgusts me."

"I understand. I just don't want you to die in this procedure."

Mick held her hand to his cheek for a moment, then kissed her palm. "Beth, sweetheart, I want you to know something. If this procedure kills me, then first, it was my choice to do it, knowing the risks. But second, and more important: If I die, then it's better to me than to go on existing as a vampire. I'll choose death in the pursuit of a cure over living like I was living."

"But I don't want to lose you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, either. But this is something I have to do." His eyes were as serious as she'd ever seen them.

Beth nodded. "I know. I know. But let's talk about something else, now."

"O.K. Did the doc say when I could get out of here?"

"Late this afternoon. And Dr. Kara said for us to just stay here in Nashville. She wants you to be stable for 48 hours before we start back to Alabama."

"I don't think I want to go back downtown," Mick said wryly.

Beth smiled. "Not at night, anyway. But there are other things to do here, according to Josh. Oh, he and Suzanne seem to be really clicking with each other. Kay said, and I quote: 'They're getting along like a house afire.' Isn't that funny?"

Mick chuckled. "Yeah, it is. I knew a guy from the South in the war who said stuff like that. He was really hilarious. They're nice people, aren't they?"

"Kay and Dar? You bet. I don't know what we would have done without them. They have just been solid as rocks. They were both so cool last night when I was just freaking out. Josh too, but Kay and Dar were just so sweet to me. They got anything I wanted or needed. I mean, they don't even _know_ us!"

"Yeah, it's really amazing," Mick agreed.

* * *

The hours went by more quickly once Mick was awake, and Beth could be persuaded to leave him long enough to go to the cafeteria and eat. When she got back to the room, Dr. Gill was there and he smiled at Beth as she came in.

"Good to see you. I've been enjoying getting to know Mick. And his last round of bloodwork looks just like what we want. Even the in-depth results show no trace of the V-enzyme, and Mick says his senses are not augmented like they were before. That's exactly the result we want to achieve. We call it full remission. You should be able to go about two weeks between infusions, now. But I think Dr. Mindini is going to want to try the cure sooner than she did with Mr. Belanger. You'll have to discuss that with her in Birmingham, though. She said she should have the treatment protocol ready by the time you get back."

"All right, doctor. That is such good news," Beth answered.

"I agree. It is. So as soon as the papers are ready, we'll discharge Mick and you all can go home and get some real rest."

They said goodbye to the doctor and when the papers cleared, were more than ready to head back to Josh's house.

Not surprisingly, the first thing Mick said when they got back on 21st Avenue, was, "I'm hungry."

Dar laughed. "I knew it. Let's hit Jackson's in Hillsboro Village. They've got good food."

Once Mick had eaten, including the notable fried cookie dough eggroll dessert, he felt much better.

"Do you all feel like getting out again after we're home and rested a little while?" Josh asked.

"Why?" said Beth.

"Well, Dar and I are playing a set at the Bluebird Cafe and we'd love to have you come hear us -- if you feel like it."

Mick and Beth looked at each other. "That sounds great," he said. "It would be great to hear you guys play."

Dar grinned. "Good. It's a nice atmosphere. Should be a good time."

"I could use some relaxation," Mick joked.

"Me too," Beth said.

After they reached Josh's place, the girls were talking. "I sound like such a groupie," Suzanne said, "But I can't wait to see Josh on stage. You did _not_ lie, Kay! And he's so sweet!"

"He really is, isn't he? One of my favorite people Dar knows. He knows he has talent, but he's not a bit egotistical about it. It's really nice. There are some people up here who are basically decent people but Lordy, are they ever conceited! They know they're hot and don't mind letting everyone else know it, too. It gets a little old sometimes." Kay rolled her eyes expressively.

"Yeah, I had enough of dating egos when I stopped dating Josef. He's one big, walking ego." At that, Beth laughed until she hurt.

"You couldn't have described him any better. Drives me crazy, sometimes. Mick, too. That self-assurance is what's helped him get ahead in business, but it can grate on your nerves, occasionally."

Suzanne nodded. "Tell me about it." She looked at the clock. "Let's get dressed. Josh and Dar have to be at the Bluebird by 8:30."


	10. Chapter 10: Drive South

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and for choosing to get updates when the story gets a new chapter. I appreciate it!

Sorry for the chapter duplication. Fixed now! OOOOPS!

**Chapter 10: Drive South**

Mick especially enjoyed being at the Bluebird Café. He knew he was fully human, with no almost-vamp traits to trigger any weirdness. He and Beth danced and sang along to the songs they knew. For a little while, he almost forgot he had ever been a vampire. This was happiness and freedom.

They spent the rest of the weekend doing some of the tourist rounds, but also going to the zoo and the Hermitage, in spite of the heat. Everyone could see that Josh and Suzanne were really crazy about each other. They were holding hands and going off together every chance they had.

Beth smiled as she watched them, sitting on a bench under the trees, talking and laughing. "They're great together, aren't they?"

Kay grinned, too. "Yeah. I'm so glad. Suzanne has been alone for a long while. She needed someone."

"I know it. She lost all that weight and she looks great, but she's still really wary around guys. I don't blame her, though. Some of them really tried to treat her like dirt. Only she didn't hang around that long."

Kay nodded. "I understand. I had the same problem, until I met Short, Dark and Fascinating over there."

That got a laugh. "That's cute. Dar's really a good-looking man, but not in the conventional way, exactly. He's sort of boyish-looking, but then, there's this… I don't know, underneath."

"Hotness, I call it," Kay said with a grin. "But we suit each other exactly. Like you and Mick. If everything works out with this, I can see you two going the distance, for sure."

Beth looked over to where Mick and Dar were deep in conversation, glad neither had vamp hearing. "I hope so, too. You don't know how much I hope so."

"I think I can guess," Kay said, patting Beth's shoulder.

She nodded. "You don't know how comforting it is to be with someone who's gone through all this already. It makes it seem less strange."

"I liken it to having a loved one who has any kind of experimental treatment or gone through clinical trials. We're all in the same club, so to speak."

"Would you have married Dar if he hadn't been cured?"

Kay shook her head. "No. I loved him and I trusted him implicitly, but I just couldn't be part of that world. I know I fell in love with him just as he was, but I couldn't live like that, and I didn't want to be turned, for sure. And he wasn't about to turn me. He absolutely did not believe in siring another vampire if it could be avoided, for any number of reasons."

"Wow. I guess I haven't looked much beyond the right now with Mick. Anything else is just too scary," Beth said.

"That's the other thing. I couldn't deal with the scary part. I'm just a wimp, I guess."

"Not you. So, have you two managed to solve the world's problems?" Beth asked Mick and Dar as they came up the walk.

Dar grinned. "Nah. We're just working on world peace, right now," he teased.

"It's time we were getting back to pack up and drive home," Kay said.

"Yeah, it is," Dar agreed. "We need to see if the cats have torn up the house in our absence."

"The paper towels will probably be all over the house," Kay predicted.

* * *

When they were ready to start back to Alabama, the group gave Josh and Suzanne a little extra time. After a very lingering kiss, she came to the car, tears in her eyes. "I don't really want to leave," she said.

"I know," Kay answered. "But you can come back. Get a job here, in fact."

"I'm going to start looking as soon as we get back to Birmingham," Suzanne vowed.

Dr. Kara had asked that Mick and Beth stop by UAB before they went back to their hotel. Dar and Kay took Suzanne back and stayed around so she wouldn't be by herself.

"I like the look of this bloodwork much better, Mick," Dr. Kara said. "This is what I was hoping to see. I still haven't worked out what it is about your genetic profile that doesn't match with the lab salve, but that really doesn't matter. I have quite a bit of the natural salve left, so I'll start the new protocol on you this week."

"What will be different?" Beth asked. "I thought you had to collect several pints of blood over a period of time."

"That _is_ how we did it with Dar Belanger. However, this method is easier on everyone, and just as effective."

"How?" That was Mick.

"Well, your blood, when under the influence of the salve, is human blood. No trace of the V-enzyme. So, what we're going to do is a sort of dialysis technique, where we hook you up to the machine, your blood circulates out and the salve-infused, genetically altered blood goes in, along with several pints of crossmatched donor blood. The donor blood won't replace the full volume, but it, along with the infusion and your own, normal blood, should knock out the V-enzyme for good. Naturally, you'll need to come back for frequent blood checks, but I believe this protocol will be better for your heart and indeed, your whole system."

"I think you're right," Mick answered. "When do you want to do the procedure?"

"Tuesday. We don't want to wait because we want the salve to be at full strength in your blood, and have had time to settle in and differentiate in your body. I'm also going to throw in some stem cells from cord blood. They will not recognize the V-enzyme and should attack it to keep it from replicating, if it tries to come back."

"Really?" Mick said. "That _is_ science fiction."

"You'd better believe it. I've even looked at the idea of full body radiation and chemotherapy to kill the V-enzyme, then introduce the patient's own, treated bone marrow, to replace the blood. I've done some test tube studies. The V-enzyme and vincristine do NOT like each other. Vincristine just disintegrates the V-enzyme. We've always known that medication was one tough customer, but it really kicks butt on that enzyme."

"My God," Mick said. "You really are on the forefront of this thing. But who would get vincristine?"

"The most refractory patients -- those who didn't respond to other therapies. Adriamycin is also an option, since it disrupts the DNA structure. The research is very promising. I hope to be able to offer all of my V-enzyme patients a cure within the next five years."

"Amazing," was all Mick could say.

"Technology helps, for sure," Dr. Kara said. "Now then. Come to the clinic at 5 a.m. Tuesday. Nothing by mouth after midnight. God willing, by Friday or so, you should be able to go back to Los Angeles as a normal human being. All contingent on this blood we've taken today, but I don't think there will be any problems."

"Let's do it, then," Mick said. A chill ran up Beth's spine, but she squeezed Mick's hand.

"We'll be here," she said.

"And we will be ready. I have great confidence this will be completely successful," Dr. Kara said with a grin. "But remember, Mick. When you are fully human again, for your full term of years, you must begin to take care of yourself. You must eat well, exercise—all those things you never worried much about before. Taking care to prolong your life so you and Beth can grow old together – and growing old, and dying. It's all part of the price of the cure."

"I don't mind paying that price," Mick said.

"Very well then. We'll see you Tuesday."

They took a taxi back to the hotel. Beth sat with her head resting on Mick's broad, strong shoulders. She wondered if she would still have that option after Tuesday.


	11. Chapter 11: Tuesday's Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

_A/N: Sorry about the boo-boo in posting Chapter 10! I didn't check it after it posted. Bad Natchez! Anyway, please read and review -- reviews are always welcome!_

**Chapter 11: Tuesday's Gone**

Beth slept a little Monday night -- but only a little. She and Mick had gone to bed early and for the first time, Beth made love with Mick as a human. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time. But Dr. Kara had been blunt about the risks. The treatment might kill Mick, might push him into a coma like that of Josef's love, Sarah, might drive him insane with the memories. He could lose his sight or hearing, could lose his mind completely-- be a blank slate -- like a child. There were no guarantees.

Mick did manage to sleep and Beth watched him. His body was relaxed, warm, with a comforting human softness it didn't have when he was a vampire. As he held her in his arms, she could smell his natural, masculine scent -- also absent when he was a vampire -- and almost forget tomorrow. No fangs, no feeding -- only teasing nibbles and soft, sweet, warm kisses. The underlying violence of the vampire was gone, as if it had never existed.

As she watched him sleep, silent tears began leaking down Beth's face. Could she give him up? She recalled a conversation with Kay, who had quietly, kindly told her that wishing for Mick to be with her on any terms, even if he hated himself for it, was a little selfish. Kay was right. This man who slept so peacefully -- this was Mick St. John. That other being was only what he had become. It wasn't who really inhabited the soul inside the body. The real Mick St. John told corny jokes and laughed a lot. He liked old movies and loved music. He read the Sunday comics in the paper and liked pie and ice cream cones. Mick, in fact, had a real sweet tooth. And she loved him to distraction.

She laid her head on his chest. His hand came up to stroke her hair. "Please don't cry," he whispered. "It's not quite 4 yet. We still have a little time."

"So little. Maybe so little, Mick. But Kay was right. I should want this as much as you do, regardless. Wanting you like you were, if that's the only way I can have you, is selfish. When I know this is how you want to be."

Mick turned over and folded Beth into his arms. Oh God, if they could only stay like this forever. He kissed her hair. "Ssshhh. Don't cry. I'll be fine. I promise I'll be fine."

"You can't make that promise," Beth whispered.

"Yes I can. No matter what happens -- if I'm not like I was, I'll be fine. It won't matter. And you're strong. You'll deal with whatever happens. However it happens. Now stop crying and kiss me, Beth."

All too soon, the alarm buzzed. Mick turned it off. He chuckled a little ruefully.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I did when we were about to engage the Germans. I feel like I should be digging a foxhole."

Beth smiled. "Yeah, me too. Let's get ready to go."

* * *

The drive to UAB was mostly silent. Suzanne and Beth were too tense to say much. They decided a driver from Kostan Industries might be a good idea. Dar and Kay said they would meet them later in the morning.

As the driver let them out at the door, he said, "Good luck, Mr. St. John. Mr. Kostan said to tell you."

"Thank him for me, please," Mick answered. He squared his broad shoulders and walked into the clinic -- to whatever awaited him.

Dr. Kara greeted the group. "Good morning. Are you ready, Mick?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

"All right. Your bloodwork from yesterday looked good. We'll get you into the treatment room and get your vitals and prepare you for the procedure. I'll start an IV and then we'll sedate you. You already know what to expect, so we won't get into that. Beth, you can stay with him as much as you like. I'm of the opinion that when Dar Belanger had Kay in the room with him, he was better, even if he wasn't consciously aware of her. But you have to do what is right for you. Let's get started."

Mick went into the treatment room and undressed and put on the hospital gown. A tech came in and did a complete set of vitals, including an EKG. A nurse then came in with the lab technician, who started the IV line. The nurse hung a saline bag on the pole and left. Dr. Kara came into the room. "We're getting ready to put you under now, Mick, so say good night to Beth and let's make this human condition a permanent one."

Beth kissed Mick softly. "Good night, honey. I love you," she said.

"I love you too. See you on the other side." She nodded as the medication flowed into his veins. His eyes drooped closed and a nurse intubated him, in case they needed to put him on a ventilator. Lines were run from every conceivable angle into what Beth supposed was the blood exchange machine. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and the steady beep-beep was somehow reassuring. The nurses brought in another IV pole with bags hanging from it and opened an IV in Mick's other arm, and began administering those medications. Beth was too nervous to ask what was in the bags. Soon, Dr. Kara came in with the salve-infused, genetically altered blood and after checking all the lines, started the blood exchange machine. As the volume in Mick's body reached a low point and the heart monitor beeping was noticeably slower, she started the infusion. Nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes, until she started the cord blood cells in the IV. Then, Mick began thrashing on the bed. The nurses immediately put his wrists in soft restraints so he wouldn't dislodge his IV lines. Beth knew he was screaming, only nothing was coming out because of the tube down his throat. His eyes came open in a fixed stare that terrified Beth. They started changing, from hazel to silver and back.

"It's all right, Beth. Dar Belanger did the same thing," Dr. Kara said. "The V-enzyme in his body is fighting the salve infusion. It doesn't want to turn loose. But the cord blood picks up the traits of Mick's human blood and replicates faster than the V-enzyme can. But we're running in regular blood to take up the volume, and I decided to include a small dose of vincristine, just to make sure. Mick knows about the possible side effects, but I don't expect too many because it is a small dose and it seems to target the enzyme, without disrupting the mitosis of the other cells. Now we just play the waiting game. Do go tell your friends that everything is proceeding according to my expectations. Then you can come back."

"All right," Beth nodded. "I know Suzanne will be on pins and needles, wondering what's going on." She went into the waiting area, where Dar and Kay waited with Suzanne.

"Josh called," Suzanne said. "He said good luck and that he's thinking about Mick and praying for him."

"That's so nice of him," Beth said, and she brought her friends up to date on the situation. Her cell phone rang. It was Josef. "How is he?" he asked.

"In treatment. The doctor said everything is normal right now. But it may be a day or two before we know anything definite."

"Keep me posted," Josef said and hung up abruptly.

Beth looked at the phone. "I will," she said.

"Josef?" said Suzanne.

Beth nodded. "I think he's scared that when Mick is human for good, that he's going to lose a friend."

"Well, you do need to think about these things if everything works out," Dar said.

"How do you mean?"

"Vampires are insular by necessity," Dar answered. "Mick less so than most, like I was, but still, he's going to need to find human friends. Most of his vamp friends just won't be there much for him any more. Not saying Josef will be like that, but you should think about ways to get Mick more involved in the human community. After what, 57 years? He's going to need some structured involvement. I know I did."

"Mick loves to help people. Maybe he'd like to volunteer somewhere," Beth said.

"That's a great idea," Kay agreed. "Doing things for other people will be really good for him. Of course, he can keep right on with his current job, too."

"Absolutely. Encourage him to do it, in fact. The mental and emotional transition can still take a while. It was probably three months or so before I felt 'right' again," Dar said.

"So did you see a therapist or anything?" Beth asked.

"No, I just made sure I talked about what was going on inside my head with Kay. That helped more than anything. Besides -- what therapist wouldn't have prescribed heavy-duty anti-psychotics for me, after hearing my story?" He chuckled.

Beth grinned. "I see your point. So I need to get him to talk and get him active, right?"

"That's it," Dar answered.

"I want to get back to him, now. But I'll come back with updates."

"Please do," said Kay. "You will need to get out of there once in a while. We'll be here."

"Thank you so much for all you've done," Beth said.

"Our pleasure," Dar answered.

Suzanne hugged her friend. "He's going to be O.K.," she said. Beth just nodded and disappeared back into the unit.

"It's going to be a long couple of days," Kay said.

* * *

For the most part, there wasn't much to see, Beth thought. Mick would occasionally start thrashing again and had one very scary convulsion, but with the breathing tube, there was no screaming, although the heart monitor would go crazy now and again, too. It was almost worse than hearing him scream, she thought.

Dr. Kara came in with the first lab results. "So far, so good. I'm seeing the metabolic changes I want to see."

"You know, I thought you said his blood was normal. Where's the V-enzyme hiding?" Beth asked.

"At the most basic, cellular level. You could probably see it with an electron microscope, but I don't have one lying around anywhere," the doctor said with a smile. "But his body knows it's there. That's why you're seeing this conflict. We've got to fight it at the cellular level, too, which is why we give the cord blood and vincristine. The changes have to occur in the DNA as it replicates." She motioned for Beth to come outside as the techs took more blood and bathed the sweat from his body.

"The reason the transition is so difficult is because the body knows the V-enzyme is alien. The body attacks it, but the enzyme replicates with astonishing speed. So, we assist the body in kicking the enzyme out, so to speak. The vincristine interferes with the enzyme's cell mitosis and the cord blood and normal blood replace the 'bad blood,' for lack of a better term."

"This is really complex biology," Beth said.

"It is. Which is why it is so fascinating. But we're winning the battle, one volunteer at a time. Mick is helping who knows how many others by undergoing this treatment. Just as Dar Belanger's treatment is helping Mick, now. It's a never-ending circle."

"Dar and Kay are in the waiting room."

"I thought they probably would be. They are good people. It's been a pleasure getting to know both of them."

Beth glanced toward Mick's room. "How much longer, Doctor?"

Dr. Kara shook her head. "It's very difficult to say. It all depends on how his body responds. It could be several hours, or two or three days. I'm hoping for another twelve to twenty-four hours. That would be the optimal outcome."

* * *

The 12 hours passed and Beth still sat vigil over Mick. She had been persuaded to eat and rest at some point, but Tuesday was nearly gone and Mick was still fighting the alien invader in his body. If Beth could have tracked down Coraline and killed her, she would have -- for putting Mick through this.

She said as much to Kay, who laughed. "Well, look at it this way. If Coraline hadn't turned him, he probably would have died peacefully by now and you would never have known him. Good does come out of evil, sometimes."

"True," Beth conceded. "Still..."

"Oh, I know. If I could have gotten my hands on the freaks who turned Dar, dying by fire would seem like a walk in the park to what I had planned for them."

"Really? You would have killed them?" Beth was a little dubious.

"I'd have thought about it long and hard, for sure," Kay answered. "But I've had time to think about it and I really have forgiven them. Dar has, so I might as well, too."

"Wow. I can't imagine me or Mick ever forgiving Coraline," Beth said.

"Give it time. If everything goes well, it will change both your perspectives on things."

"I suppose it would." Beth looked at the clock again. How much longer?


	12. Chapter 12: Bitter Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please, please review! I truly appreciate all of you who have taken the time to do so!

This chapter begins with Mick's first-person POV, in italics.

**Chapter 12: Bitter Waters**

_"Am I dead?" The voice sounded like my own in my ears, but even as I said it, or thought I said it, I immediately dismissed it. No, this couldn't be what dead felt like. Dead was supposed to be different -- that much I instinctively knew. So what was this? I was walking through what seemed an endless maze of nondescript corridors. I'd have said I was in an office building, but no one was there. All the doors were locked. The stairwells just led to more corridors, no matter how many I went down. I must have gone down a thousand flights, all leading to the same, beige-painted, grey-carpeted halls. _

_Maybe this was what insanity felt like. Like you were in an endless hallway, with no one around, and no signs telling you what was going on. Maybe this was what a coma felt like. But why should I be in a coma? I was walking around, dressed. People in comas were in hospitals, not in eternal hallways. Weren't they?_

Beth sat on the sofa in the waiting area. Dar and Kay sat on either side of her, each holding one of her hands. "What now, doctor?" she asked.

Dr. Kara's face was puckered in anxiety and consternation. "We wait."

"What caused this?"

The doctor shook her head. "As much as I wish I could answer that question, I can't. Not definitively. We've always known this treatment was tough on the psyche as well as the body. I cannot say which this is. Is it brain damage or emotional? I don't have enough information right now to make an assumption. His EEG is normal." She raised a hand and dropped it in frustration. "This is the hardest part of this treatment protocol. We just don't know enough about how the V-enzyme does what it does to prevent treatment side effects. We go on our best lights, on the best knowledge we have. Right now, the best we can do is to wait. We'll keep him hydrated and if he doesn't come out of this in a couple of days, we'll put in a feeding tube. I'm not giving up without a fight, and I know Mick is still fighting. He'd be dead, otherwise."

Beth put her face down. "I don't know how much longer _I_ can fight, though," she said.

Dr. Kara sighed. "I know. I've always said any kind of treatment, _any_ kind -- is as difficult for loved ones as it is for the patient. Every time. Look. I've got your cell phone number. Go back to your hotel and rest. If anything changes, I'll phone you immediately."

"I'll stay here," Dar volunteered. "Kay, you and Suzanne take Beth back to the hotel." Beth shook her head and Dar took her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Beth Turner, you go back to that hotel, and you get some sleep. Otherwise, Dr. Kara is going to have two patients, not just one. Mick is going to need you strong later on. Collapsing from exhaustion doesn't help him or you. Do you hear me?" Dar's warm brown eyes were absolutely serious. Beth thought for a moment how much they looked like dark chocolate.

"I can't," she said.

"Yes you can, and you will. I'm not playing with you and I'm not arguing with you on this, Beth. Go where you can get some rest. Go give Mick a kiss and tell him you'll see him after while. Then, come back and Kay will drive you and Suzanne to the hotel. I'm not giving you a choice, Beth. That's what you're going to do." His tone was soft, but inexorable. Beth knew he was human, but wondered where he got that mesmerizing power of persuasion.

"O.K. O.K. I'll go tell Mick I'm going."

Dar nodded. "That's a girl."

Beth entered the room, where Mick lay on the bed, his eyes open and fixed in that catatonic stare that scared her so. Tubes were still running in and out of him, and she couldn't begin to tell what all they were.

"Mick, honey? Mick, can you hear me? I'm going back to the hotel for a little while, but I'll be back, I promise. Dar will stay with you, so let him know if you need anything." God, that sounded stupid, but what else could she say? "I love you, Mick, and I'll be back before too long, I promise I will." She kissed him gently and left the room.

_The hallways stretched out before me. As I walked the ten thousandth one, I seemed to hear a voice. "Mick, honey? Mick, can you hear me?" Beth! It was faint, but seemed to come from behind one of the doors. I ran to each one, but couldn't seem to locate the right one. _

_"BETH! BETH!" I screamed. "BETH! Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't find you!"_

_"I love you, Mick, and I'll be back before too long, I promise I will."_

_"Don't go! Tell me where you are, for God's sake! Please, come back!" Nothing. Where the hell was she? For that matter, where the hell was _**I**_?_

Dar sat with Mick as Beth rested. He talked to him about the news, sports, anything. Something told him that Mick might just be able to hear him.

"It's still hot out there. And humid. You're not going to miss that when you get back to L.A., I know. I guess I'm just used to it, now. The Cubs are doing pretty well. They're in second place, only behind by about two games. They've just signed some hotshot young pitcher from the minors. He's supposed to be the next Dwight Gooden. I really hope that works out for them. They paid enough for him, that's for sure."

_Someone was speaking to me, but I couldn't tell exactly who it was. Again, it was behind those damned, locked doors! Every door I tried was locked up tight. And no windows. Who ever heard of an office building with no windows, unless it was in the sub-basement or something? I kept walking for a while, calling for Beth every so often, but no answer. But that other voice kept talking, kept saying my name. Who was it? Dar, maybe? Now then. Who _was_ Dar, anyway? I knew I should know him, but so far, nothing was coming up in the old memory rolodex. Kay was his wife, I knew. But for the life of me, I couldn't come up with the reason I knew them. I felt in my pocket for my cell phone, for the dozenth time. It still wasn't there. What could I have done with it? I never went anywhere without my cell phone. What if Beth were trying to call me on it? C'mon, Mick. You're a private investigator! Reason your way out of this! But I can't seem to focus like I need to in order to work through the clues. If I could just get past one of these doors, maybe I could find some answers. And I need some answers. Like, really need them. Because I think I'm going stark raving bonkers, here. _

Beth was watching as Mick seemed to stare at something beyond her vision. But he seemed completely unaware. She held his hand, but he didn't seem to notice that, either. Why had he ever decided this "cure" was something he had to do? Beth knew something bad was going to happen -- that it wouldn't work out the way they all wanted. She just knew it.

_God, I'm tired. If I could just get some sleep, maybe I could figure my way out of this. Something has to break sometime. Eventually. Maybe if I just stop walking and sit down for a while. Yeah, that's better. Just let me sit for a couple of minutes and close my eyes. Maybe something will come to me if I can just sleep for a little while..._

Beth looked up suddenly. Mick's eyes had finally closed and his breathing seemed normal. Was he really in a natural sleep, now? She hardly dared to hope that he might be. After three days of this catatonic state, could he finally be turning the right corner? She buzzed for Dr. Kara, who came into the room immediately. She looked at his vitals on the monitors.

"This could be the break we've been looking for," Dr. Kara said. "Let's just let him sleep it off and see how he is when he wakes up. I'll tell your friends for you."

"Thank you," Beth whispered. She sat for she didn't know how long, just watching Mick sleep. She was too exhausted to do anything, except think, "Please God, don't take him away." It was all she could manage. Afternoon turned into evening, turned into night -- and she watched Mick sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't You Forget About Me

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: As always, thanks very much for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I'm not sure how many more chapters this is going to be -- it's already been about seven more than I anticipated. LOL. It's rather taken on a life of its own. I hope you all are still enjoying it. Sorry for the delay in posting Ch. 13. Real life intervened!

Cultural/historical note: The use of the term "Negro" was the politically correct way to refer to African-Americans in 1952. The term "African-American" had not come into the vernacular in 1952. Mick is being polite in his use of the word.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Don't You Forget About Me**

Beth was in the reclining chair in Mick's room, dozing -- exhausted. Dr. Kara began the procedure on Tuesday. It was now Friday, and Mick had been asleep for about 10 hours, which, Beth thought, was better than being in his former catatonic/comatose state, or whatever it was.

A stirring woke her. She looked toward Mick's bed. His eyes were open and he looked around him. Because of the tube in his throat, he couldn't speak, and the soft restraints kept him from pulling his tubes out. But he was definitely awake and aware of something. Beth rushed to his side.

"Mick, I'm here. You can't talk because of the tube in your throat, remember?" His eyes were frightened and he shook his head.

"Do you know me?" she asked. He nodded. Beth sighed in relief. She rang for Dr. Kara. "Let's get the doctor in here. She can get that tube out for you and we can fill you in on what's been going on." He nodded.

The doctor arrived shortly and said, "You're awake. Excellent. Let's get you extubated." She called for a tech, who assisted her in taking the tube from Mick's throat. "Your throat will be scratchy for a day or two. Drink lots of water." Mick nodded.

He looked toward Beth. "Beth, where am I?" he rasped.

"At UAB in Birmingham. Don't you remember?"

"No. Why am I in the hospital?"

Dr. Kara and Beth looked at each other, but the doctor smiled reassuringly. "Some short-term memory loss is not unusual. It will pass."

"You're in the hospital to be cured."

"Cured? Of what?" Mick's face was frightened.

"Of being a vampire," Beth replied.

He looked at her as though she had gone insane. "There's no such thing as vampires," he said. "Why are you saying that to me?"

Beth bit her lower lip. "I was teasing," she said. "You have a blood disorder. Dr. Kara is treating you for it. And it looks like it's been successful." She kept her voice steady, but inside, she was a mess of emotions. "Dar and Kay have been here. Do you remember them?"

"I do, but I can't think how I know them," he answered.

"They've been our good friends while we've been in Birmingham" Beth explained.

"Oh." He looked around. "Wow, this equipment is something else. What does it all do?" he said.

"It's been used in your treatment," Dr. Kara said. "Now, I just need to do some assessing. What year is it, Mick?"

"1952." Beth's eyes widened in terror. But the doctor continued smoothly. "And who is the president?"

"Harry Truman. But that's going to change in November. I'll bet Eisenhower's elected."

"Do you remember a woman named Coraline?" Beth asked.

"Oh sure. Isn't she my ex-girlfriend? I know we must have broken up at some point, because you and I are together, now," Mick said with a smile.

"That's right, sweetheart," Beth said.

"I guess my memory will come back completely, won't it, Doctor?"

"I'm betting it will, Mick, so don't dwell too much on it. Let's get those restraints off you. We didn't want you pulling any tubes out." She undid the restraints and Beth took his hand.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell Kay and Dar what's going on with you. I'll be back in just a minute."

"All right. Hurry back," he said with a smile.

"I will." Beth and the doctor left the room. They went down the hall a bit so Mick wouldn't hear them. "Is he crazy, Doctor?"

Dr. Kara shook her head. "No. This has happened before, although it wasn't such a large memory gap. Dar Belanger didn't have one, if that was your next question. I think it has something to do with the emotional stress. He was turned in 1952, so he might naturally go back to that time, only before he was turned."

Beth sighed. "So what do we do? Tell him it's 2009? He might go bonkers on us."

The doctor nodded. "Certainly a risk. I suggest filling in your friends and trying to wait until his memory returns on its own. I'm reasonably certain it will as soon as he becomes accustomed to being human for good."

Beth smiled. "So the change is permanent? He's not a vampire any more?"

"Not as far as any test I've done can tell. And as far as I'm concerned, yes, the change is almost certainly permanent. We'll have to monitor him for a while, of course, but I don't see any sign at all that he could change back. The treatment has done its work. Now we just wait on his memory to catch up."

"How long could that take?" Beth asked.

"Hard to say. Usually, the memory returns in twenty-four to forty-eight hours. That's my best guess."

Beth sighed. "This has all been a 'wait and see' and 'my best guess' procedure. It's getting a little old, Doctor."

Dr. Kara smiled sympathetically. "I know it has been, my dear. That's the nature of the clinical trial. It's always a wait and see process. However, the good news is that your loved one is human again."

Beth nodded. "That's true. I have to look at what's important, here. I need to get back to him. I hope I can keep up the ruse that this is 1952 until his memory comes back."

"Good luck on that one," the doctor said.

* * *

As Beth went back to the room, it occurred to her that Dar was very much alive in 1952, and could probably talk over the events of that time with Mick.

She went to the waiting area and told her friends what was going on, and what she needed Dar to do. He grinned. "Beth, hon, you know I'm glad to help any way I can. I'll just have to cast back in the old memory banks to recall what was going on then."

"Thank you. That will help so much. I guess you can see him now," she said.

The friends went into Mick's room. He was obviously thrilled to see them. "I guess Beth has told you my memory has been a little affected by this procedure. I know you. I just don't remember how. But thank you for coming to see me. It means a great deal to both of us."

"We're glad to do it, Mick," Dar said. "So how are you feeling?"

"Weak, right now. But I'm sure that's to be expected, considering my treatment. I was very surprised to see this medical equipment. I don't believe I'm familiar with any of it."

"Well, UAB is known for it's great advances in medicine, so I guess it stands to reason they have the most modern equipment," Dar answered smoothly.

"I suppose so," he agreed. "How's the presidential race looking?"

Dar smiled. "Oh, Eisenhower and Stevenson have been making a lot of promises. But it's politics. We'll have to wait to see how it shakes out in November," he said.

"Sounds like business as usual in Washington," Mick answered.

"Always," Dar answered.

"Tell me, have the Southern states backed off on the Jim Crow laws?" Mick said.

"Why?" Dar asked.

"Well, isn't my doctor a Negro? I wouldn't have thought they would let her practice in Birmingham. Not on a white man, anyway."

Dar was once again reminded how far things had come in 57 years. "No, she's East Indian. And she's considered one of the best in her field."

"Oh, that's so good," Mick said. "It's nice to know my doctor is an expert. Even if I don't really remember in what."

"Blood disorders," Dar promptly answered. "And yours has a really long name that I can't pronounce," he grinned.

"I'll have to ask the doctor then. But I'm cured, you say?"

"You sure are," Beth answered.

For the first time, Mick seemed to notice Beth's jeans and jacket. "Hon," he said, "Why are you wearing blue jeans? You're not a bobby-soxer anymore, and you're not working in the garden."

"Well, I'm not wearing my pearls and high heels to sit with you in the hospital," Beth answered pertly. "It's too uncomfortable. We're in an isolated unit anyway, so no one is going to see me. And I don't care if they do. You know I don't worry about what other people think."

"So independent," Mick said with a smile. "How are the Red Sox doing, by the way?"

"Getting their butts kicked by the Yankees like everybody else," Dar laughed.

"Good to know that hasn't changed," Mick answered. He moved a little restlessly. "I'm hungry. When will they give me some dinner?" he asked.

"I'll go check on that right now," Beth answered. She left the room. Seeing Mick like this was just -- weird. Even though he was probably an open-minded sort in 1952, by 2009 standards, he sounded a lot like a classic male chauvinist pig. The strangest part was that he remembered her, and Kay and Dar, but little else.

"Where's Mom?" Mick asked Dar. Oh, crap. How do you tell a man his mother has probably been dead for at least 20 or 30 years? Dar thought quickly. "She hasn't been able to get here. With everyone traveling for the summer, train tickets have been hard to find. But we'll send her a wire right away to tell her you're awake and much better."

"All right. I wish she was here, though. And Ginny, too."

"Ginny?" Dar asked.

"Genevieve. My little sister. She's only, what -- seven? Gosh, it doesn't seem she should be that old, even. She's what they call a 'bonus.' Mom was, let me think-- 40, I guess, when Ginny was born. Ginny's a real pistol. I guess it would be hard to travel with a child that young, though."

"Oh yeah. Kids that age don't always do too well on long train trips." Dar spoke from weary personal experience of having ridden on all-night trips with them in the same train car.

Kay excused herself and went to find Beth. "Mick has a much younger sister. Did you know that?" she asked.

Beth's eyes widened. "No, I didn't. When was she born?"

"About 1945, I'd say. So Mick probably has at least one surviving sibling somewhere. She would only be in her mid-60s or so. "

"Wow. That's unreal. I wonder how long he will be in this amnesia state?"

"Not long, I hope, for your sake and his," Kay replied.

"I just wish I knew what was going to happen," Beth said.

"Don't we all, hon?

* * *

"Hey Dar, can you check on my dinner? Beth said she was going to, but disappeared. I'm really hungry!" Mick exclaimed.

"Sure thing," Dar answered. He looked down the hall and flagged down a nurse. "Can Mr. St. John have his supper now?" he asked.

"Of course," the nurse smiled. "Soft foods until tomorrow. He's been on fluids a while so we don't want to overload his system," she explained.

"I'm sure that will be fine. He's just complaining about being hungry," Dar replied.

"I understand. We'll get a tray to him right away."

Dar returned to the room. "Soft foods, she said, but they'll get it here as quick as they can," Dar said. He heard a soft gasp. He looked at Mick, whose face was a shocked mask. Mick had been experimenting with his bed controls and had turned on the television with the remote. On the screen was a crime drama which featured glimpses of corpses.

"Oh my God," Mick said. "What the hell is this?"


	14. Chapter 14: Hold Me

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."

A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay in posting. More real life!! Please keep reading and reviewing. Your comments and thoughts are appreciated.

**Chapter 14: Hold Me**

Dar looked at the TV screen and winced as the medical examiner on the show nonchalantly slit the corpse's abdomen open with a scalpel and began demonstrating the nature of the injury. He knew how shocking that had to be for someone who thought he was in a time when televisions were hardly commonplace.

"Mick, man, it's O.K. It's just a TV show," he said.

"I can't believe they're showing anything like that! It's -- it's obscene! What if a child saw that?"

Dar had wondered about that one himself a time or two, but replied, "Let's turn that off. I know you don't want to see it." He found the remote and clicked off the set.

Mick groaned and rubbed his temples. "What is going on here? I feel like I've been dumped into another time and left to die here!"

At least Dar could address that issue. "You're going to be fine, Mick. I promise. It's just the after effects of your treatment."

"Treatment? What kind of disease did I have that I don't remember having? A blood disease? And Beth said something about being a vampire!" His face grew frightened. "She was telling the truth, wasn't she? Something horrible happened to me! I know it did!" Tears leaked down his face.

"It's O.K., Mick. Really. You're cured now. You're going to be all right." He went to the door and peeked out and urgently motioned to Beth. She came running, and was taken aback at the concern in Dar's dark eyes. "He saw a crime drama on TV and he's freaking. He needs you." She went into the room.

"Mick, honey, I'm right here," she said, going to the bed and taking his hand.

"Beth, Beth, what have I done? I don't know myself anymore! Have I been a monster? Please, tell me the truth!" He was crying outright and Beth felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. You are not a monster. You are a good man. A caring man who helps other people. You wanted this cure _because_ you're not a monster. You wanted to leave that other life behind." She clutched his hands,

Dar was outside in the waiting area, explaining things to Kay and Suzanne. "It's going to be dicey in there, I'm afraid," he said.

Suzanne nodded. "Yeah. Poor Mick. He must be so confused right now. He must be so scared."

_I looked at Beth. She had to be telling me the truth. She was completely serious. It was me. I was crazy. I'd gone insane. That was the only explanation. But there were these niggling, irritating shadows of memory, just on the edge of my consciousness, tickling me with evil fingers, trying to make me remember, to make me aware of what and who I'd been. _

"What year is it, really, Beth? Truly?"

Beth bit her lip and closed her eyes a moment. "Mick, it's 2009."

_**2009**__? How in God's name could it be __**2009**__? When yesterday it had been 1952? Although I could hardly comprehend it, those evil little memories laughed in agreement with Beth. Where had I spent the last 57 years? What had happened to Coraline, anyway? I knew there was something extremely ugly associated with her, but couldn't remember just what. My memories giggled in a really nasty way, taunting me with what they knew and I didn't. It was enough to drive me completely nuts. _

"Beth, please stay for a while longer. Just hold me. I don't want to talk. Just hold me." _I felt like a child, but I didn't care. _

"Sure, Mick. Anything. Try to go to sleep or something," she said, leaning over to put her head on his chest.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again," he replied.

"Yes you will. This is only temporary. I promise it will get better. Dar says it will. He's been through the same thing and he knows. Please believe me, Mick."

"I'll try. I'll try. I don't know what to believe anymore, though."

"It's got to be tough. I can't even imagine," Beth said. "But we'll get through it together, O.K.?"

"O.K." He stroked her hair. She seemed like the only real thing in his universe – the only thing he had to hang on to.

* * *

Dr. Kara came in. "Dar says you are very upset."

Mick nodded. "You could put it that way," he answered.

"I understand. Why don't I give you a very mild sedative – just enough to take the edge off? If you can sleep just a bit, I think things will be better when you wake up."

"Do whatever you need to do, Doctor. I'm desperate," Mick said.

She nodded in understanding and injected something into Mick's IV line. As the medication ran into his vein, his breathing steadied and he sighed. "That's better," he said, and closed his eyes. His hand relaxed its hold on Beth's and his expression became peaceful.

Beth expelled a breath. "Thank God," she said. "I didn't know what I was going to do with him there for a minute," she said.

"Come outside. We need to talk and I gave him enough to make him sleep a couple of hours." They walked out into the waiting area.

Dr. Kara sat down with Beth and her friends. "As you have seen, this procedure can be very tough on the patient. Because it is so very new, we don't have so many precedents to be able to predict how everyone will act – how they will react. How they will deal with being human. Of course, we all hope every patient will be like Dar, but unfortunately, that is not the case. Even so, Mick's case, now that he has survived the treatment, is not so unusual. It isn't as severe as it seems. I've seen much, much worse, believe it or not. I've had a few patients who were six months or more in regaining their memories. So this is not the worst-case scenario. He's survived that, already."

"So what now?" Beth asked.

"I will call the same therapist who has seen my other patients who needed extra care after the treatment," Dr. Kara explained. "I really don't think Mick will have a problem adjusting to being human. I think _his_ problem will be remembering being a vampire. That's what will eat at him, I'm afraid, and will be why he will need extra therapy. My other patients have had troubles dealing with the lack of vampire attributes. Mick, on the other hand, will have trouble with the fact he ever had them to start with."

Kay pointed at Dar. "That was you," she said.

"Yeah," he softly answered. "Definitely."

"I would, in any case, recommend he stay in Birmingham for observation, as I do for all my patients, but he needs to be more stable emotionally before I'm comfortable releasing him back into real life. I'm going to ask Ben Miller, the therapist I spoke of, to see Mick before he's even released from the hospital, which should be in a couple of days. Do you have a place to stay?"

"They'll stay with us," Dar said. "We've got the room." Kay smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand.

"Really, we don't want to impose," Beth said.

"It's not an imposition," Kay answered. "Not at all."

"Besides, I'm going back to Nashville. There's this musician I need to talk to," Suzanne said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"Positive," Dar replied. "This is not a problem. We want you both to stay with us. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Beth gave them a watery smile. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know why you've been so good to us – people you hardly know and all..."

Kay put an arm around Beth's shoulders. "We're all in the same club, hon. We're both just so glad we're in a position to help you and Mick. Don't think another thing about it. We'll check out of your hotel today and take you home to our place. It's quiet and peaceful, which is what you and Mick both need, right now. Trust us."

Beth wiped her eyes and nodded. "O.K.," she whispered.

* * *

Not long after Mick woke from the sedative, someone knocked on his door. Beth answered it. A man stood there. "Hi. I'm Ben Miller," he said.

"Beth Turner. Come in please."

"Thanks." He walked into the room. He was a man of medium height, balding, with glasses. His merry blue eyes shone with good humor, though, and Beth liked him instantly.

"Mr. St. John. Good to meet you," he said, shaking Mick's hand.

"You too. You here to shrink my head?"

Ben grinned widely. "Sure. Why not? I'll bet Miss Beth would like to have the shrunken version on the wall in the house somewhere."

Mick chuckled, in spite of himself, and so did Beth. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be outside."

"Sure thing," Ben said.

When the door closed, Ben turned his attention to Mick. "Now then, Mick. Dr. Kara gave me the run-down on what's going on with you. I take it you're having some issues coming to grips with your past."

"I don't remember much of it, but when I do, I suspect I'll have a lot of issues," Mick answered.

"That's O.K. It's a normal part of the healing process. You're not a sociopath, so you care about what you've done. It's much more difficult to help an ex-vamp get past that sense of entitlement so many of them have."

Mick chuckled a bit ruefully, thinking of Josef. If anyone anywhere, ever had a sense of entitlement...

"I can see where that would be a problem," he said.

"Right. So you're easy. Just have to help you understand you really had no choice in either being turned or in what you did to survive. The V-enzyme turns you into a genetic predator and it's nearly impossible to fight against those instincts. But you did. You made a decision not to kill. I've talked with Dr. Kara about you, by the way, so I'm familiar with your history. You tried to help people instead. That's admirable, and that's what I want you to focus on when you start having these feelings of shame and remorse. Accept them and then try to move past them."

Mick nodded. "I'll try. But right now, everything seems to be on the edge of my consciousness."

"I think that's your mind's way of protecting you. When you're ready to fully deal with this, you'll remember more. In the meantime, I'd like to hypnotize you and give you a suggestion to help you channel those thoughts and feelings into something constructive. What are your hobbies?"

"I don't remember exactly."

Ben nodded. "That's fine. Tell you what. When these feelings threaten to overwhelm you, I'll give you a suggestion to tap your fingers against something and that will relieve your anxiety. How about that?"

"Sounds fine to me," Mick answered.

When Beth came back into the room, Ben and Mick were chatting companionably, as Mick drummed his fingers against the railing of his bed.

"He's going to do well," Ben told her. "We'll have another session after he's released from the hospital."

* * *

Nothing felt as good to Mick as being in a real house. Dar and Kay were wonderful hosts, but it was just so great to be in a home, where real, human people lived. The Belanger home was comfortable, and often filled with music, as Dar practiced. He was even teaching Mick rudimentary guitar chords and both were enjoying it. Mick wasn't looking forward to leaving the cozy bubble now comprising his world for Los Angeles. He just didn't want to think about it.

**That's all for now! I promise it won't be as long until the next chapter, which will probably be the last one. I got a new job that has taken up a lot of my former writing time. But I promise I'll finish this up! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Only Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."**

**A/N: Here it is at last! I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed the story and I truly appreciate all the reviews I have received. Thank you all for taking the time to read and to post a review.**

Chapter 15: Only Human

"Well, Mick, I'm officially discharging you. I'd like to see you once a year for the next five, just to make sure everything is stable with your bloodwork, and then every five years for a while."

Mick grinned at Dr. Kara. "Thank you so much. Thanks too, for the therapy. Dar had told me it wasn't available for him, but I'm glad you found someone who could do it for me. It has really helped."

"I'm so glad. Ex-vamp therapists don't grow on trees, you know."

Mick laughed. "No surprise there, but thank you again. Beth and I will miss Birmingham."

"So come back to see us. Maybe you'll end up living here."

"It's a possibility," Beth said.

Josef had sent his plane to pick them up again. Suzanne stayed on in Nashville, just to see how "things worked out" with Josh. However, Beth and Mick had insisted Dar and Kay come back to Los Angeles to visit and do the tourist haunts. Mick was anxious to return their hospitality.

Dar looked out the window as the jet made it's final approach into the private airport where Josef housed it. "I could get used to flying like this. Incredible food, attentive staff, sofas instead of glorified chicken crates for seats — this is the life."

"You didn't do this when you were in the rock band?" Beth asked.

Dar chuckled. "No way. Ever seen the movie 'Almost Famous'? That's usually how we traveled. By bus or commercial air. Although flying was a lot different in 1975 than it is now. Still, this is the way to go."

"Josef never skimps on comfort or luxury when he does anything. He can afford the best and that's how he lives," Mick commented.

"No kidding," Kay said.

* * *

Josef actually invited the tourists to his home, once Mick had reassured him that they understood the vamp lifestyle and the freshie concept. He and Mick were talking as Beth, Kay and Dar relaxed by the pool.

"Was it rough?" Josef asked.

"Yeah. But worth it," Mick said.

"Really?" Josef looked keenly at his friend. "But I have to say. You do look different. Happier. More content. That restlessness about you has gone. As much as it galls me to say it, you look at peace with yourself. I've never seen that in you."

"I am at peace. For the first time in a long, long time, I'm at peace. I wouldn't trade it for being a vamp for anything."

"Not for immortality?" Josef asked.

"Not for anything. And you know what? According to Dr. Mindini, vamps aren't quite as immortal as you think, and many of them start showing signs of dementia as they age."

Josef's eyes widened, then he quirked a cynical brow. "Not trying to win me over to your side are you?" he asked.

Mick shook his head. "Nope. Just saying. But you've still got a couple hundred years or so before that might happen. By the way, Beth and I are thinking about moving to Birmingham or Nashville."

Josef rolled his eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding. I never thought you for the country living type."

"L.A. just isn't as safe for me as it used to be. I've got some enemies who didn't bother me as a vamp. Now that I'm only human, I'd rather get out of the vicinity." Mick grinned at his friend's disgust.

"I'll concede that point, but the _South_? I mean, don't people still keep bloodhounds to chase down the servants?"

It was Mick's turn to roll his eyes. "I know you're not that ignorant, Josef. The South has come a long way since the Civil Rights era. It's not perfect, but God knows, neither is Los Angeles. Or any other place, for that matter. It might be nice living where there are four distinct seasons. And the winters aren't too cold. Dar and Kay say they might get some snow in January, but it usually doesn't last very long. It would be nice to celebrate Christmas when the temperature is actually below 70."

"Christmas, is it? You've gone native on me."

"What did you expect, Josef? You know the vamp lifestyle never sat comfortably with me. This is where I belong."

"I know my friend, but you sure made one hell of a vamp."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll bet your buddy Dar was hell on wheels in the vamp world, too. I wonder that I never ran into him."

"He was a lot like me: not very comfortable with what he was. It wasn't his choice to be turned, either, and he never did really like it. Like me, he just learned to live with it."

"Maybe so, but there's something about him. He's human, no question, but there's something in his eyes that makes me uncomfortable. And I don't like being uncomfortable."

Mick laughed at that. "Don't I know it? I think it's because Dar is just an essentially honest person. What you see is what you get, and you know how vamps are not partial to that concept."

"Indeed. Well, I can't be rude to my guests, now can I?" Josef said, as he headed toward the deck.

"Certainly not."

Beth looked up as the glass door opened. "Caught up yet?" she asked.

"We're getting there," Josef said. The night was warm, the moon was full and the deck area was softly lit. It actually was a romantic setting. Freshies couldn't resist it. As Mick settled on to a chair to enjoy the breeze, it hit Josef that he had never _really_ seen Mick before. Not as a person — mostly as a partner in debauchery and intrigue. This Mick was different. It irritated Josef how easily Mick seemed to slip back into the human world, with human (well, an ex-vamp) friends, and with human interests and priorities — one of which might include leaving Los Angeles. Not that he could fault Mick's reasoning. He was simply unaccountably angry and resentful of the reasons Mick might be making that choice. Mick had told him long ago that vamps were the most self-centered creatures on earth, and he had a point. Josef resented anyone who changed any aspect of his world without prior approval. Still, he couldn't be nasty to Mick's friends for being what they were. That would be the height of immaturity and Josef prided himself on being a mature adult.

Mick interlaced his fingers with Beth's. He looked up at the full moon. "Moonlight becomes you," he said softly. She actually blushed when he said it. "When?" he asked.

"When what?"

"You know what. Am I going to have to get on one knee and do this?" he grinned.

"Maybe, but I'd like it to be a little less public. And you haven't bought me a ring, yet."

"You don't know that," he replied.

Beth glared at him. "_Have_ you?"

"I'll never tell," Mick answered with a sly grin.

"You'd better tell me."

"Nah. I'll wait."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time. Maybe I'm not interested in wearing your ring," Beth snapped and pointedly dropped his hand and turned her head.

"I think it's time we headed back to Mick's place," Dar said. "Sounds like he and Beth need some alone time."

"I think you're right," Kay said. "We don't have a dog in this fight. Josef, it was such a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for the meal and the lovely evening. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he returned smoothly. "I'll just have my driver bring the car around and take you all home."

"That would be great," Kay answered. "It was so sweet of you to do all you've done for us since we've been here and for Mick and Beth while they were gone." She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. Josef looked both pleased and intensely uncomfortable at the same time. It had been a long time since anyone had simply touched him on impulse. It was going to take a while to sort out his feelings about this whole summer.

Dar shook hands with Josef and thanked him also. Mick shrugged his shoulders and resigned himself to a ride home with Beth glaring at him the whole time.

* * *

"Beth, I guess I just thought we'd settled all this. We love each other, and you know we've talked about marriage. I figured, once I was human and all, that it would just be the natural progression."

"The natural progression? What a chauvinist pig you are!"

"Me? No way! If we hadn't already talked about it, I never would have brought it up like that!" Mick was genuinely puzzled.

Beth collapsed on her sofa. She rubbed her temples. "I know. I know. Mick, I'm sorry. All these changes have just overwhelmed me emotionally. I guess as long as you were a vampire, marriage was a distant maybe and I wouldn't have to deal with all these emotions, like with Josh and feeling guilty, and – and all that stuff."

"You're not holding my life as a vampire against me, are you?"

"No!" That, at least, was definite. "I could never do that to you. Looks like I've got some things to work out, too. Maybe I should have talked to Ben more often, myself."

Mick sighed. "Actually, I do have a ring," he said, taking a small box from his jacket pocket. "Interested in seeing it?"

"Um, yeah! Of course! Where did you get it?"

"At that little antique shop in Birmingham. Kay had you distracted in another part of the store." He grinned and opened the box. Inside was the ring: a beautiful, oval ruby with a diamond flanking either side. It was set in white gold and was stunning.

Beth's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Mick. It's gorgeous." She reached toward the box and then dropped her hands.

"Try it on. See if it fits," he said, his expression carefully neutral.

With shaking hands, Beth reached for the box again, but stopped. "Isn't it traditional for you to put the ring on my finger?" she asked.

Mick grinned. "I think it is, actually." He took the ring and gently slid it on to Beth's finger. "Beth Turner, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Beth looked at the ring, the ruby winking warmly in the light. She liked how it looked on her hand. "Yes, Mick. As if there were ever really any doubt," she replied.

"Not on my side," he said.

"Or on mine either. I love you, Mick."

"I love you too, Beth. For the longest time. I love you."

When he kissed Beth, Mick sent up a prayer of profound thanks for the price he had paid for the cure. It was worth everything.


	16. Epilogue: And in the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Moonlight."**

**Epilogue: And in the End...**

Mick put down the morning paper and sipped his coffee. Beth never neglected making it, no matter how she felt. She came in and sat across the table from him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Is the coffee good?"

"It always is," Mick answered with a grin. Beth reached for his hand. Mick took her hand and looked at it. Arthritis had changed it, but it was still beautiful, her rings loose on those fingers, now. Beth smiled at Mick and thought he was still one of the best looking men she had ever seen, even though his hair was more "salt" than "pepper" now, and a pair of bifocal glasses perched on his nose.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked him.

Mick glanced at the convection oven, whose digital display showed the date and time. "July 15." He looked at her quizzically.

Beth's grin widened. "It was 35 years ago today that you woke up in the unit at UAB as a human."

Mick nodded. "So it is. It surely is."

"Any regrets?"

He shook his head slowly. "None. I like not having to look over my shoulder. I love living in Nashville. And Dr. Kara was right — one of the side effects, so to speak, was increased health. I've been blessed."

"We've both been blessed."

"Very true. I talked to Josef a couple of days ago – did I tell you?"

"No, you didn't mention it. How is he?"

Mick chuckled. "Same old Josef. He doesn't change much, you know."

"No kidding," Beth agreed.

"He reminded me that I'm 67 now and asked me how much longer I thought I'd live."

Beth's eyes widened. "What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd live as long as God wanted me to live. But that the thought of dying wasn't particularly terrifying. He doesn't have that luxury, you know. He's scared to pieces of being staked and burned or something."

"Yeah, I knew that. He's getting paranoid."

"I don't think we'll talk that often anymore. He doesn't want to know I'm getting older, and it reminds him of how many friends he's lost along the centuries." Mick shook his head sadly.

"But we have good friends. Kay and Dar have been too good to both of us over the years, especially since we've been in Nashville."

"Haven't they though? When are we supposed to meet them for dinner, anyway?"

"About seven. I need to return those shoes I bought last week. They're just too narrow."

"All right. I think I'll go outside and finish sanding that table top. I should have it finished in a day or two."

Beth smiled. "I know it will be beautiful. I need to load the dishwasher and then I'm going to the store."

"Do that, and be careful."

"I will, sweetheart." She kissed him. Thirty-five years of humanity and thirty-four of marriage. It had been a good life.

**Once again, thanks a million for all the reviews and for reading my work. I really do appreciate it! **


End file.
